


[AU] The Silence 缄默不言

by Glock17



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Future, Future After Pacific Rim, Half-AU, Inspired By Sense8, Inspired By Star Trek, M/M, Parallel Universes, inspired by pacific rim, 仍然是看心情写的故事
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 猎人学员Napoleon Solo和Illya Kuryakin在例行测试时遭遇了外星军队袭击导致的机械与电磁故障。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 环太半AU，未来！环太学院，平行世界的破仑毛熊盖比舅舅局。这里是发生在环太故事之后的新世界，顺带还可以搭边一点ST的星辰大海（住脑）  
> 我写盗梦AU的时候就觉得可以撸一发环太了，其实我一直觉得环太的双人驾驶让人脸很大（。）而且驾驶员互相链接实在是太脑交了（←）实在是让我一秒想起ST的心灵链接和超感猎杀的八人通感啊（捧茶杯）  
> 和群内小伙伴聊了聊后发现我自己最感兴趣的还是双人链接后的种种细节梗，于是有了这个故事XD  
> 并非和怪兽干架文，我对机甲打怪兽真的是100%不感兴趣.jpg  
> 部分段子仍然来自小伙伴Kennel~  
> 大概是一个用正经设定开的黄色喜剧（。）顺带因为背景不同可能有少许角色性格上的细微变动（噫）  
> 环太的设定与资料集们：https://www.douban.com/note/292663231/
> 
> 本文又名：《链接让我们不用说话》《每天脑内打架八百遍》《看上去这两人啥事都没有》《全世界科学家都想把我们凑做堆》（←你快住脑）

警报声响起时大部分猎人学员都没反应过来。正在进行的格斗比试是最先暂停的——理所应当，人类的反应速度总比机械操作指令更快。然后是学院防御紧急启动，能量屏障升起，全员戒备。  
“快断电！”机械师Gaby不顾手臂的烧伤扑过去把工具卡在火花迸溅的机器里成功熄火。学员们在轰炸带来的摇晃中抓住身边的任何稳定物体，两位年长导师按下一大堆操作按钮。第二波轰炸来袭，大部分人都挣脱了身边的电线——但就是有这么不走运，还有两台人机交互测试舱正向外散射着数条蓝色电流，两位倒霉学员Napoleon Solo与Illya Kuryakin被困在舱内。Solo在头盔和防护服下不幸被数条蓝色电流包裹，整个人都随着震动的模拟舱颤抖，耳朵和鼻子往外流血。Kuryakin那边没遭遇大量漏电，状态也好上一点，他正在舱内极力挣扎着试图摆脱那乱七八糟的程序影响，无论他发出什么嘶吼声响都被接二连三的爆炸袭击给淹没了。等袭击稍缓，导师Oleg抓起一把扳手砸开了Kuryakin的测试舱门，躲开学员挥出的拳脚（Kuryakin头上可还罩着测试头盔完全看不到外界）试图把头盔给扯下来。导师Sanders刚刚终于搞坏了Solo舱内的大部分电源，Solo的颤抖停止了。  
“等等他们——”学员Jones在轰炸间隙冲他们俩拼命挥手。“先别断掉头盔链接！”  
“我来处理。”Gaby催促两位导师快去看那边出了什么错。Sanders和Oleg在轰炸中不太稳定的地板上稳住平衡，Jones之前被轰炸摔在了电脑监控屏幕前，这会儿数块屏幕上都跳动着大堆乱码，那些人机联脑测试投射出的虚拟大脑时闪时现，两个大脑三维投射最为清楚——然而它们的边缘也在虚实中不稳地跳动。  
“操。”Sanders盯着乱码中偶尔正确显示的数据。  
Oleg一言不发。这时轰炸停止了，电脑系统还没恢复正常。他开始操作程序，Sanders回头看了看两个还困在头盔里的学员，Gaby也在等着断电的指令。  
“他们被强行连上了？”Sanders抹了把脸，盯着Oleg在键盘上猛敲。“程序一直在报错。”  
Gaby等着Oleg操作了好一会儿。测试舱墙壁外的轰炸声仍在持续，听上去遥远了不少。Sanders回到两个不时抽动的倒霉学员身边读取即时身体数据，给Oleg进行交叉对比，7分钟后，Oleg终于解除了人机链接。  
Sanders和Gaby立刻和其他几个学员把Solo和Kuryakin从机舱里救出来，两人已经昏迷过去。整个猎人学院都在突然出现的袭击下有点混乱，Sanders和Oleg直接让Gaby还有Jones过去照顾他们（Jones还是随手抓来的），冲进了战场。

*

Napoleon醒来时脑子里针扎一样地疼，说针扎能忍的那些人肯定没体会过几百根最粗的针头往头骨上钻的痛苦。  
“你现在不能上吗啡。”有个姑娘的声音说。“还有睁开眼睛，你连着医疗仪呢。”  
Napoleon艰难地睁开眼睛，现在他看清床尾正对着他的沙发，还有那位看平板的黑发年轻姑娘了：“我能否问……？”  
“我是机械师Gaby Teller，你在医疗室。”Gaby解释，“你右边躺着你的新搭档。”  
Napoleon扭头——这尝试又带来一阵强烈的刺痛，他的理智在盯着那个睡死的男人——金发，侧脸还成——几秒后才正式上线：“请等一下，搭档？”  
Gaby这回从平板上抬起了眼皮，厚重的假睫毛看着还挺漂亮。  
接着刺痛突然加剧了，那个男人皱着眉睁开眼睛。Napoleon看了看Gaby又看向他，一句短暂的俄语咕哝着在耳边一闪而过。Napoleon跟着皱眉。他们俩的床都调整好了角度，半躺半坐让那个男人扭头就看到了他和Gaby。  
“我想你们俩没见过面。”Gaby从沙发里站起来走到他们俩中间。进行了正式的自我介绍后（她负责检修人机模拟链接测试仪）她宣布了新情况：“你们俩在这次塔里亚纳星突袭中被链接了。”  
Illya头疼得像被拿锤子猛敲，“链接？”  
口音还挺重。美国人的低语轻巧地滚过。  
Illya看了Napoleon一眼，左手边这个黑发有点乱的美国人也狐疑地看过来一秒钟。  
Gaby操作了几下手里的平板，接着两人的病床中间升起了虚拟投影。Napoleon和Illya目睹了还残存的摄像头监控下事故全过程，包括其他学员顺利逃脱但他们俩就有这么倒霉一直被困在测试模拟舱里面。  
“链接断开前你们的同步率达到了32%，”Gaby又看向了平板，“这数字并不高。”  
“感谢各路神明。”Napoleon低声说。  
Illya瞪了他一眼。  
“但是，”Gaby说。  
Napoleon和Illya都暗暗翻了眼睛。  
“你们的链接到现在还没断。”Gaby说完了这句话。  
“我睡了多久？”Illya出声。Napoleon瞥了他一眼。现在看来不是个好时机。Illya在这句话后又怀疑地看回去。  
Gaby仍盯着手里的平板数据，“你们俩睡了超过22小时，而直到现在——”两人看向对方，这回Napoleon脸上都有点儿怀疑了。“监测显示你们还是有一部分大脑意识相连。”她看了看他们。“我觉得你们大概能意识到对方一闪而过的情绪，幸运的话可能能听到点想法。”  
Napoleon静默了一小会儿，Illya朝后仰回了枕头里。  
“我这儿正实时盯着你们的脑活动。”Gaby面无表情地宣布，“那帮科学家对你们俩现在的状况很感兴趣，一直盯着你们的脑部反应——”  
Illya皱眉。Napoleon紧跟着皱眉，“你弄得我头疼了。”  
Illya又瞪向他。“这是条件反射。”  
“我觉得这是遮羞反应之类的，”Napoleon试着动了动，伸手揉起前额和太阳穴。“我猜是你，我上次链接可没一点疼痛。”  
“更可能是你。”Illya反驳，在头疼下口音的确更重了。“我也头疼。”  
“你们俩血压和心率都在正常范围。”Gaby读出平板读数，“但大脑活动比一般人高一些，脑子本身没有感觉，颅内压也没有升高。”她看了看Illya又看了看Napoleon。“也许这种疼痛是你们大脑自行创造出的防卫机制。”  
“所以我的身体没有问题，这种头痛只是我的想象？”Napoleon叹息，“没吗啡太遗憾了。”  
Illya一脸我完蛋了的表情。  
“你们俩现在那些电流过载引发的损伤已经治愈。”Gaby解释。“现在就可以出院了，两位导师让你们在19点向他们报道，地点已经写入你们的个人终端。”

*

从病床上下来的过程很痛苦，头疼半点没消褪，更别提还有后面全裸的病号服。  
Illya整个人下床的时候都是僵硬的，Napoleon则是浑身酸疼，反正他们也算半正式地上了趟电椅，没到骨折或者大规模缝针的伤势医疗处都不会留人超过一小时。  
衣服都在各自病床靠墙那一侧——这里竟然还是个双人间，就猎人学院医疗处大部分区域都是全开放通铺状态来看，这种小型病房全是给危重病人呆的地方，而他们俩除了被电了一遍（更正，大部分时间是Napoleon被电）没什么大伤。特殊待遇通常都没什么好结果。学员制服和个人终端小型平板都在病床靠墙一侧的床头柜上。摸索着穿好衣服后，Illya先进了病房自带的洗手间。  
镜子里照出的脸上胡渣的确有点明显了，他忍着头疼重新快速打理了自己，走出浴室时Napoleon正靠在门边等着，一句话也没说，Illya耳边也没响起什么低声的抱怨。Napoleon也很快打理完，回到病房时，Illya正对着终端小屏幕皱眉。  
“我觉得我们得正式互相介绍一下，”Napoleon开口，头疼让他没能把握住太多平时的英语腔调。“Napoleon Solo，之前在CIA呆了十年，今年刚被踢进猎人学院。”他伸出手。  
“Illya Kuryakin. KGB.”Illya不情愿地回答，“我不确定这会不会加剧头疼。”他瞥了一眼Napoleon的右手。  
“符合逻辑。”Napoleon收回手，“说不定那帮科学家会让我们做出一系列互动来检测这个问题。”  
Illya忍不住皱眉，那帮科学家绝对干得出来。“我们得向导师报道。”  
“我们？”Napoleon抽出裤袋里的终端查看消息。不光有一条“和Kuryakin准时到咖啡厅211号桌”，刚刚还又跳出了Gaby的消息：这是我的终端号码，在链接问题解决前我是你们的专属测试机师。  
“有意思。”Napoleon说，“分配了一个机师而不是医务人员。”  
“不是好消息。”Illya更加平板地回答，看了眼手表，离19点不到十分钟。  
这几句对话让他们的头更疼了点，鬼知道是来自谁。Napoleon揉着额角，Illya绷着脸，一起向咖啡厅前进。

*

猎人学院公共咖啡厅一共有四个，分散在学员导师住所与工作区，按编号就能找到特定的位置。Sanders和Oleg喝着咖啡聊着天，目睹两个学员相隔不少距离地准时抵达。  
Illya对Oleg点了点头，Oleg回以点头，示意他坐下。Napoleon连礼貌都没有，直接自己拉开了一张椅子，Sanders连眼神都没多给一个。周围坐满了学员，各自吃着晚饭低声交谈。  
Illya略带怀疑地瞥了Napoleon一眼，不过也没什么可说的，现在头疼还在持续，而且不知道怎么他确定对方也一样头痛。  
两位导师放下杯子，简单阐述了一下Gaby之前解释过的事实。  
“现在你们俩算得上订婚了，”Oleg说，“恭喜。”  
Illya怀疑地皱眉。Napoleon的表情更明显些，他抬起了一边眉毛。  
“CIA和KGB在冷战后就再没合作过，直到开菊兽让全球国家不得不统一战线。”Sanders说，脸上还有点不情愿。“当然，现在我们也没合作过，恭喜你们俩打破陈规。”  
Napoleon装没听到这句话里的讽刺。Illya什么反应也没有，头疼一如之前。  
“这回的塔里亚纳星突袭，空袭地点都十分精确。我们怀疑有人把猎人学院和星际飞船建造地点的消息捅了出去。”Oleg解释。  
“你们俩是因为袭击导致的机械故障被迫链接，”Sanders说，“所以我们打算把你们当成双人驾驶员培养。”  
“双人机甲驾驶员一向稀缺。”Oleg说，“医生现在也没法解释你们俩的链接为什么还保持着，32%的同步率并不高，但你们的链接时间已经超过了最长记录保持者卡德诺夫斯基夫妇，还是在没有头盔和其他外力的情形下维持到了现在，这在链接后正常的通感宿醉和幽灵同步中也从未出现过。”  
“所以你们近期都得一起行动，以便观察。”Sanders又端起杯子，“医生在你们后颈表皮下植入了一枚纳米传感器，你们的大脑活动会实时上传，这种监控会一直持续到你们解除链接为止。我想你们知道这整个神经搭桥的Drift系统无法读取你们的隐私，这一点用不着我再提醒。”  
“你们的3D大脑活动会提供给科学家们一些新的数据，”Oleg解释，“无论你们最终能不能提高链接同步率，都对双人机甲系统升级有帮助，也许还能帮助提高那些双人学员的同步率。”  
“明天早上九点双人机甲测试舱见。”Sanders说，放下杯子站了起来。Oleg同时站了起来，理了理身上的大衣外套：“你们俩的新宿舍已经安排好，今晚搬进去。我们现在就留点时间让你们独处。”  
周围所有其他喝咖啡的人都站了起来，片刻后就走空了，不小的咖啡厅里只剩下他们两个人斜对坐着。  
Napoleon长长地叹了一口无声的气，把手肘撑到了桌上，闭上眼睛开始揉太阳穴。  
Illya面无表情地抬起头看了一眼天花板，长条型灯管大概在袭击后迅速重装过，还有些临时修补的痕迹。  
“四国通缉的盗窃犯？”Illya开口，尽量克制在这句话出口后加剧了些的头痛，他可不想把这弱点暴露在脸上。“我很好奇是什么促使你成了CIA十年来效率最高的特工，又是什么让你被踢进了猎人学院——显然你不认为机甲驾驶员是一种荣耀。”  
“我是个贼，”Napoleon一边按摩自己一边说，“偷东西被抓？风险可控。机甲驾驶员？谢了。”  
“显然你更适合回到马背上，Cowboy。”Illya忍着头痛，好在对方也正在疼痛中，某方面可以算得上扯平。  
“你倒觉得这是种荣耀，”Napoleon反击，比他预想的嘲讽程度差了大概十个光年。“你们KGB似乎一向认为这样的战场值得付出一切，Red Peril，这种国际共产主义精神值得敬佩。”  
Illya冲天花板翻眼睛，对方这句话里暗藏了起码一半的讽刺，别以为他听不出来。  
Napoleon在疼痛下又叹了口气，放下双手睁开眼睛。Illya一脸平板地盯着他，从俄罗斯人没表情的脸上也能看出不高兴来。  
“听着，”Napoleon开口，Illya在这个开头下微微皱眉，显然预感到了接下来不是好话。“如果我们在链接前有十五分钟，那我们还能喝杯咖啡，我开点玩笑，你给点回应，互相了解一下再进链接舱——不幸的是我们没有。”  
“我不觉得美国俏皮话好笑。”Illya回敬。  
“鉴于这件事我们完全没有责任，这种链接也并非我们期待，”Napoleon继续，“明天上机测试时我们尽快把这解决，然后谁也不再提起这事。”  
Illya想了一秒钟，没错他也很想马上就把这烦人的头痛给解除，但有一个问题：“他们安排了新宿舍。”  
“的确是个问题。”Napoleon同意，“可能在我们昏迷期间他们已经尝试过解开链接但不成功，不得不说这很棘手，我没打算开双人机甲，贼从不暴露自己的老巢。”  
“我很确定我们没法达到高同步率。”Illya说。“我一个人干得更好。”  
“我也一样。”Napoleon端起了从坐下到现在一口没动的咖啡杯，“我在浴室里看过了你的档案——不用那副表情，如果是平时的我，肯定会用你的悲伤故事来反击，但我现在头疼得没法思考，所以跳过那些互相挑衅，我不想知道你的一切小秘密，你也不想知道我的。我们就保持到明天在机甲上断开链接，而我也不想当科学家的小白鼠。”  
“一样。”Illya回答，头疼一直持续，他也没觉得这有什么不公平的地方——本来这件事就是个意外，他能维持住别和对方进行脑内交流（鬼知道这整个双人系统是怎么运作的）就不错了。  
“那么，晚餐？”Napoleon邀请。  
“不。”Illya翻眼睛。我可不想假装信任。  
我也一样。  
这回这句低语轻巧地滑过Illya的大脑，从Napoleon脸上稍稍惊讶的表情来看，他也没想到这真能连通。  
“好吧。”Napoleon皱起眉。“我们得弄明白那些科学家发现了多少问题。”

*

收拾东西搬到双人搭档宿舍是件痛苦的事。Illya东西不算多，只装满一只中号标准行李箱，还有运输机器人帮忙搬运。然而等他把换洗必须的背心短裤袜子放在床上，去浴室洗完澡（在测试舱里被电又躺床了差不多一天后他的确闻起来不怎么样），带着头痛躺在床上时，Napoleon都没出现。  
晚间快十一点Napoleon出现了，身后跟着一连串搬运机器人，以及六只最大号的标准行李箱。  
Illya还没睡着，他当然没睡着，头疼还在。双人搭档宿舍都是套间，两个单间单人床并一个公共浴室和一个起居室，如果是夫妻搭档自然可以申请一张双人床另一间屋子塞点别的。卧室门有一条磨砂玻璃装饰（兼透光），从起居室的光线和影子变换还有行李磕碰声来看他这会儿是睡不着了。  
于是Illya想着在脑子里用力给了Napoleon一下。  
几乎马上对方就打了回来，头痛程度猛增。Illya翻身下床拉开卧室门……六只最大号行李箱，Napoleon手上还拎着一个行李袋。  
“赃物？”Illya忍不住问。  
“差不多。”Napoleon毫不羞愧。“把它们安全打包费了我不少时间，这几天估计也用不着再打开一次。”他打量了一眼Illya的T恤睡裤还有有点乱的金发，“我猜你睡不着。”  
Illya抱起双臂。  
“医嘱说了什么？不能服用任何药物，不能饮酒，除了营养剂什么都别吃——”Napoleon想了想，“营养剂是对我肠胃的摧残。”他又掏出终端检查了一遍。“看来我们得一直失眠到上机测试。”  
Illya干脆走出了卧室，起居室配备咖啡机和茶壶，还有一些标准配置的咖啡粉和茶包。Napoleon指挥着机器人把箱子小心地运进他那边的卧室。等Illya把茶泡好，端着一大杯茶回到房间时，Napoleon也收拾好了，直接躲进浴室好好洗了个澡。  
然后就是……象棋棋步。  
你认真的？Napoleon戳了戳对面的思维意识，比之前互相攻击力度轻多了——尽管这个意识里的轻戳还能有什么力度也是个问题，大脑其实没什么感觉。  
对面无视了他。  
反正Napoleon也不想维持这个意外得来的链接，他愉快地洗了个澡，带着头痛上床躺下，并且毫无意外地一夜都没睡着。


	2. Chapter 2

Sanders和Oleg盯着3D大脑在计算程序中得出的结果。  
“同步失败。”Gaby宣布。  
“最高同步率11%.”Sanders说，“他们俩同时产生了遮羞反应，拒绝与对方交流。”  
“这应该是正常情况下他们俩的同步率。”Oleg也盯着数据，“链接时他们没有防备，32%可能已经是他们所能达到的最高数字。”  
“可惜电脑无法模拟同步他们的每一个想法。”Sanders叹了口气，“如果不是这种事侵犯个人隐私……”  
“说得就像你们CIA和FBI没干过这种事一样。”Oleg反驳，“即时思维处理需要的计算量至少也需要一颗超新星那么多的数据储备。”  
“神奇的大脑。”Sanders回了一句。  
双人机甲测试舱内，Napoleon与Illya终于退出了同步，仍然在测试舱里站着，无聊地等着下一个指令。  
……说真的，全身穿好战甲脊髓夹头盔继电凝胶站在那里有点蠢。Napoleon忍着头痛，一夜没睡加上头痛让他的耐心下降不少，但链接解除前他也没什么解决方法。Illya也没什么耐心，此刻站在右边盯着模拟舱内各种电线和机械看，头痛让他没心情欣赏那些机械之美。  
“现在你们感觉怎么样？”Sanders对着通话话筒说。  
“头痛。”Napoleon回答。  
“我也是。”Illya回答。  
“就不能给我们点止痛药吗？”Napoleon问。  
“你们的大脑链接还没断。”Oleg说，看向Sanders。两人走开低声聊了几句后又回到了测试舱的玻璃隔窗之后。  
“再试一次。”Sanders说，“这回试试放下你们那种条件反射的遮羞反应。”  
“请给我们一分钟。”Illya竖起一根手指，接着他取下了头盔。  
Napoleon也跟着取下头盔，摸了摸后颈。那枚纳米机器人仍植入在皮下，体积太小根本摸不出来。  
或许完全放下戒备能成功解除链接。Illya试探着丢了一句话，从脑子里传过去。  
Napoleon看了一眼舱外那边数个科学家与医生，他们都盯着两个大脑的丁点微弱变化。  
希望成功。Napoleon回应。我们交换筹码，在对方记忆里快进快出，事后谁都不再提起这事。  
Illya和他交换了一个确认的眼神，重新戴上头盔。两人冲其他人比出OK的手势。  
头盔里的继电凝胶再次流动了一遍，Gaby宣布同步开始。  
这回跟刚才第一次正式同步一样，一生的记忆极其快速地从眼前闪过——同步的一瞬间总有些压力，就像在泳池中憋住气把头浸入水下。一生的记忆数量庞大，通常会在三五秒内同步完毕。而在开菊兽被人类彻底消灭，太平洋底部的虫洞裂口被堵上后，Drift系统也经过了数次调整升级，但仍无法提高学员之间的同步率。  
最先闪过的是Illya童年的一瞬，父母都在，家境良好。接着顺畅地滑入了Napoleon的童年——在上一次同步中，Napoleon隐藏了自己的童年，只留下了参军与加入CIA，执行部分任务的回忆——这回Illya看到了，性格暴躁的生父，酗酒的母亲，嗜赌的第一任养父，同时睡两三个女人的第二任养父，母亲酒精中毒去世，对年纪尚小的Napoleon动手动脚的第三任养父。Illya曾隐瞒的那段记忆滑进来取代了Napoleon想方设法为自己筹集钱财的青少年时期，父亲因贪污被抓，母亲周旋于父亲的朋友间求得生存，Illya加入KGB以保全尊严——接下来的大部分回忆他们在第一次同步已经共享，一切顺利。  
“同步失败。”Gaby说，“同步率35%。”  
Napoleon睁开眼睛，看向Illya，Illya也看过来。  
“有趣的数据。”Sanders对着读数低声说，“他们俩没有记忆迷失这种问题。”  
“只有想改变过去的人才会迷失。”Oleg反驳，对两人说：“头痛怎么样？疼痛指数一到十。”  
Illya感受了一下，头痛在不知不觉减弱了很多，现在只剩下一些轻微的戳刺感，就像有手指在轻戳头皮。“之前是五，现在是……零点五。”  
“我也是。”Napoleon回答。  
“试试走路。”Oleg下指令。  
两人在模拟舱内踩着脚下与战甲相连的踏板，行走没问题，做出一些模拟机甲的手臂动作也没问题，但同步率就只停在了35%。双人机甲驾驶员的同步率至少得达到90%，他们俩行动一致，没有阻碍，与这低同步率完全成反比。  
“他们是怎么做到的？”Waverly说。  
Sanders和Oleg同时扭头，Waverly稍稍拨下一点眼镜，读着两个大脑在计算机投影上呈现的3D复制成像与旁边跳个不停的数据。  
“我来看看最新出场的双人搭档。”Waverly毫不无辜地说。

*

“链接断开。”Gaby说。  
Illya和Napoleon同时松了一口气，对方的意识在几秒内褪去，那股轻微的戳刺感与水下压强也都消失了。  
“你们保持了35%的同步两小时。”Gaby宣布，“我觉得你们能再保持一段时间。”  
Illya刚卸下头盔，摇摇头：“已经够了。”  
“等等。”Waverly在和Sanders还有Oleg聊着各种科技与医学术语时突然插进来，“再试试传递一个想法，或者想象一个画面。”  
Napoleon想象了一桌正式晚餐，前菜沙拉和汤以及牛排与甜点。Illya下意识皱起眉。  
“还没断开。现在可能是通感后的幽灵同步，你们的大脑不认为自己相连，但数据从不说谎。”Waverly盯着读数。“再试试阻隔对方。”  
Illya尝试了一下，Napoleon举起手：“头疼。”  
“接着保持敞开。”Waverly解释，挥手让他们从测试舱里出来。“你们脖子后面的纳米追踪还得保持几天。”他解释了Sanders和Oleg把他们俩的训练与检测还有档案都交到自己手上这件事。“我一直在研究双人驾驶员的同步问题，你们俩这次意外是个好机会。如果成功，我就能在低同步率的基准上使双人搭档行动更容易配合。”  
Illya抱着头盔，对事情的走向有点无奈。Napoleon想了想，“我猜我们得在医疗监控下摄取酒精？”  
“正确。”Waverly露出一个英国式微笑，可以直接翻译为“你们这几天的每一个生活细节都要上报”，“Gaby会时时盯着你们的身体和通感状况。别在我不知情的情况下喝醉或者服药，绅士们，明天仍然是九点报道。”  
Gaby比他们俩都要娇小，仰着头看他们俩，双手叉腰：“我知道你们一整天除了营养剂和水什么都没吃，正常的三餐没问题，但不能喝酒。”  
“还不如让我坐牢。”Napoleon哀叹。  
Illya倒真切感觉到了一股小小的遗憾，像一股水流拂过他脑内的边角。他看了Napoleon一眼，Gaby注意到了这视线：“你们能清晰地在脑内对话吗？”  
“差不多，但不是每个念头都能分享。”Napoleon解释，回了Illya一点好笑的反馈，这回像羽毛划过，略微有点痒痒。  
“低同步率也有好处。”Gaby耸肩，“我听说双胞胎驾驶员就是每一个念头都共享，如果谁中途想上厕所，另一个人也会有相同反应。”  
“听起来有些麻烦。”Napoleon对她微笑。  
“去食堂？”Gaby提议，“你们俩是第一对没法断开链接的搭档，更别提你们的低同步高配合，我猜这几天全世界的科学家都会冲过来研究你们。”她同情地说，“你们接下来的日子会很无聊。”  
“就像之前每一天？”Napoleon打趣，成功逗乐了Gaby。  
Illya在去食堂的路上什么也没说。

*

猎人学院位于阿拉斯加的科迪亚克岛，风景不错，物产也十分丰富。此时尚未进入冬季，但天气已经开始变凉。学员制服可调节体温，因此也不觉得冷。Napoleon与Illya在测试舱呆了大半天，点完食物后都吃得比平时快。  
“我觉得大部分双人机甲驾驶员都有血缘关系是有原因的。”Gaby嚼着薯条，“亲属间不大担心隐私暴露，夫妻或者伴侣也一样。”她端起橙汁，“单纯只是朋友的搭档很少。”  
“就像Raleigh和Mako（罗利与真子）。”Illya已经吃得差不多，这会儿第一次开口。在头疼消褪后他总算能缓解一些之前累积的不适，再说了Gaby的聊天也挺有礼貌，没过度打探什么（鉴于现在这种惨状，以后科学家可能会试图挖掘出他的每一个想法，隐私将不复存在）。那两人在对抗开菊兽的战役中临时组队并最终成功封上了太平洋底部的虫洞，之后仍然是一对好友，两人继续呆在猎人学院教导新的双人机甲搭档，后来太空计划开发后，两人也不时参与太空机甲的驾驶与测试。  
“那是因为他们目标一致，不会专注于对方的记忆故事。”Napoleon把最后一点食物扫光，“我认为双人同步率低应该是思维模式的不同，两个人的神经回路差别太大就会造成同步率低下，跟记忆关系不大。”  
“我也很好奇你们俩为什么能操纵模拟机甲。”Gaby困惑地说。  
“我也不知道。”Illya承认，看了看Napoleon，Napoleon也看了看他。“你负责左手和方向，我负责右手与迈步。”  
“对，”Napoleon向Gaby解释，“第二次同步后我们很快进行了分工，每个人负责180度视角。”  
“需要双手配合的动作则同时处理。”Illya赞同地点头，“我不明白为什么那么多人没法同步动作。”  
“那么多人的同步率还比你们俩高，”Gaby好笑地说，“这不科学！”  
“通感本来就不科学。”Napoleon敲了敲太阳穴，“科学也没找出结论。”  
Gaby也对此颇为遗憾，连她都想敲开他们的脑子看看到底是什么导致了他们的配合准确。

*

晚餐后Gaby向他们道别，回到自己的宿舍准备休息和第二天的继续测试。Napoleon双手插在裤袋里，Illya双手插进上衣口袋，两人谁也没说话，从食堂返回双人驾驶搭档宿舍区的路上和其他学员导师擦肩而过，也没人特别在意他们俩。  
回到套间后，门在身后合拢，Napoleon叹了口气：“你觉得那帮科学家强迫我们提高同步率的几率有多少？”  
“百分之百。”Illya回答。  
Napoleon轻微垮下肩膀，“你知道那些提高同步率的训练内容。”  
“我一只手就能打赢你。”Illya说。  
“这就有点尴尬了。”Napoleon回答。  
“这是事实。”  
Napoleon张开嘴又闭上了。“我更想解除这链接。”  
“没用。”Illya盯着起居室沙发最终走过去坐下，反正这种谈话迟早会来临。Napoleon在目前的链接状态下自然也能接收到这种行为上的连通一致感，跟着坐了下来，两张沙发间隔了一定距离，勉强算得上舒适。  
“我接收到的是沮丧吗？”Napoleon陷进沙发里，已经懒得维持绅士风度了——双人机甲本来就比单人机甲更耗精力与体力。  
Illya双肘撑在了膝盖上，双手揉搓了一阵脸，深深地，长长地呼吸了两次。  
“我本来会是最好的单人机甲驾驶员。”Illya叹着气。“现在KGB只会把我派出去做那些无关紧要的国际任务，估计还得干点间谍工作。”他现在都懒得掩饰自己的沮丧，“我大概连块墓碑都不会有了。”  
Napoleon之前在Illya敞开的记忆里看到过关于他父亲贪污罪名的疑点，没什么人愿意重审这个案子，Illya如果想看到父亲当年的案卷最好是进入KGB内部，升到一定的职位高度——双人机甲驾驶员也能得点勋章荣耀什么的，但那可没法碰到任何工作范围之外的文件。  
Napoleon有点儿同情他，只有一点，他自己也有大麻烦。“我跟CIA签了十五年，抵消刑期。”Illya叹完气，双手撑着下巴，看着相当闷闷不乐，他瞥向Napoleon。Napoleon看向天花板，他自己也没辙：“我给他们干了不少活，现在他们可能会加派人手和摄像头盯着我，也许是觉得我会叛国。”  
“KGB也会盯着你。”Illya补充，这绝对是必然结果。  
“对。”Napoleon跟着叹气，“永别了，自由。”  
Illya发出了一点被逗乐的鼻音。“除非他们给我们洗脑。”  
“别，”Napoleon立刻拒绝，“洗脑相关的药物和大脑创伤？也许他们会洗掉别的什么玩意儿。”  
“肯定会。”Illya对KGB的手段不抱希望，CIA和FBI可能差一截，但也好不到哪去。  
“如果我们成了朋友，他们还会怀疑我们叛国。”Napoleon又想到了一个问题。  
“会有很多审查。”Illya提醒。  
“生活完蛋了。”Napoleon哀叹。  
Illya可没从对方身上感受到沮丧。“你没你说的那么绝望。”  
“没被人拿枪顶着脑门就不算绝境。”Napoleon吐出一口气。“我们之前都想解决这个链接问题，现在可能短期内解决不了。”他看向Illya，“现在你想要什么？”  
“除了解除链接什么都不想要。”Illya把朋友这种想法推到一边，他们俩人生差别颇大，基本毫无共同语言。  
“我也一样。”Napoleon回了个微笑，“晚安。”

*

头痛在他们顺利敞开记忆后消褪了，因此他们总算补充了足够睡眠。第二天仍然是测试舱接受检验，从全球赶来的医生与科学家变多了，更多的测试，身体检查，在不同房间接受一些通感测试：用盛了热水和冰水的试管碰触其中一个人的皮肤，询问另一个人能否感觉到（可以），轻微的针扎类刺痛（可以通感），在隔音室给其中一个人听谈话听音乐（另一个人无法通感），看有图案的卡片（无法通感）……诸如此类的测试，单调又无聊，鉴于他们可能能提高一直很低的双人机甲同步率或者其他什么科学数据，两人都没什么抱怨。  
Illya在其中一间完全隔音的房间等着下一位科学家或者医生进来测试某些身体数据，结果进来了意料之外的人，KGB单人机甲中三个和他体格差不多，平时还看他不顺眼的KGB学员。  
他们不可能通过那些科学家和医生闯入这里。链接事件之前Illya时常受到挑衅，但他们从没真的上来找过打——学员之间打架斗殴会被记过，Illya没主动惹过麻烦，只要他们别开口就侮辱……  
这三个学员开始侮辱他的父母了。  
他们打了起来。  
Napoleon在另外一间房间，身上还贴着两三个贴片监控着他的心率血压之类细节。他等了一会儿都没有新的医生进来问那些测试问题。  
突然他就开始头痛了，疼得他无法维持风度瑟缩了一下，不知道医生们在那边又戳了那个KGB什么。头痛迅速加剧，就像有人突然在他太阳穴一侧猛击了一拳，Napoleon不受控制地朝被打的方向歪倒过去——Illya被打中了一侧太阳穴。  
对方学员停了停，Illya的头嗡嗡作响，猛击了一拳回去。  
左后腰。Napoleon的声音在他耳边响起。  
Illya下意识地反手用手背抽了过去——他的身体姿势没法给出一个肘击或者一拳——学员猛地嘶了一口气，退后了一步。  
膝盖两点钟方向。Napoleon再次用脑子传递，现在他一边揉着额头缓解疼痛一边用Illya的眼睛围观这场单方面围殴，有他的经验辅助，Illya出了几招从没用过的招式（是的他们都知道对方擅长的格斗技巧），很快把三个学员都打得没法行动。  
“可以停了。”医生的声音从广播里传来，指名让三个学员出门：“你们的报酬很快会打到账户上。”  
Illya抹了一把脸，他还有点耳鸣。  
不奇怪他们试图激起你的情绪反应。Napoleon说，头痛开始消褪。  
我猜到了。Illya在脑子里想回去。你刚才让我了揍他们的老二？  
这样有效。Napoleon回答。难道你想和外星士兵打上一个小时？这几个人可没对你手下留情。  
我不觉得他们会让我们上战场。Illya还在努力平复呼吸，刚刚被激怒得眼前一片红色，尽管知道这肯定是那些科学家与医生的安排……反正他已经把他们打到骨折了。  
“你们今天的生理测试结束了。”医生通过广播说。“明天还是九点报道，格斗训练室。”  
Napoleon叹气，把贴在皮肤上的传感器贴撕了下来。

*

等Illya接受医生检查并治疗（手指轻微骨裂，大量淤青，耳鸣与肌肉挫伤）时，早已过了晚餐时间。Napoleon在医疗室全程陪同，顺带在Illya嘴硬不承认的时候指出他哪儿比较疼，为此Illya在脑子里打了Napoleon好几下，Napoleon一点不落地打了回去。  
尽管医学已经发达到了能轻易治疗骨折与淤青的地步，但快速恢复用的喷雾与能量光束照射也不太舒服。Illya在治好了几处最严重的问题后就表示自己没问题了，明天的格斗训练一向是点到为止的比试，很难再增加新伤。  
医生在Napoleon暗示下同意了这要求，还丢给了Napoleon一个小型照射治疗器。“明天格斗训练后你们俩都得来复查，双人机甲受伤的几率更大，谁都不准逃避治疗。”  
“那些科学家和医生也不会让我们躲避治疗。”Napoleon对漂亮的女医生眨眨眼睛。  
Illya跟着脑内微微有点感应，轻微的好感与欣赏。他怀疑地看向Napoleon，Napoleon看回来，示意他穿回制服外套。女医生看了看他们俩，颇为遗憾地对Napoleon耸肩。  
Napoleon留下一个笑容就和Illya离开了医疗处。回程时Illya轻戳了一下对方的思维：调情？  
什么？你在我记忆里见过了。Napoleon回答，现在他们在脑子里你来我往已经很容易了，今天的测试还让他们确定了在危险情况下他们能互相通感，但也只限于危险时刻，而且在他们完全通感的那几十秒里，他们的同步率也没再上升，仍然是35%。  
调情？你睡过太多人。Illya对此完全不想回忆，记忆敞开时他看到了不少女人的面孔和……裸体，偶尔还有男人，即使一闪而过，但在足够庞大的记忆总量里能频繁到一闪而过的地步，可见数量也相当多了。  
和双人搭档之一做爱？那差不多就是三人行。Napoleon笑着摇头。她可不会同意，除非链接解开。  
Illya懒得再问，和Napoleon去食堂打包了点食物返回宿舍。晚餐后Napoleon拿出了那只治疗器，Illya翻了眼睛，但还是脱去了上衣，最严重的淤青和骨裂已经治愈，剩下的都是些小片的淤青和轻微肿胀。沙发扶手放倒后就像一个小型临时床铺，Illya在Napoleon指示下坐在一侧。  
Napoleon让他闭上眼睛，将小治疗器的光束对准他颧骨边的淤青照射。Illya闭上眼睛后少了大部分面无表情的压迫感（实际上他的脸长得就不怎么有压迫感，全靠身高体格和平时的气场），看得Napoleon甚至有点想笑。治好颧骨周围后他就移到了Illya背后，专心治疗那些拳脚造成的瘀伤。  
我刚刚感觉到的是遗憾？Illya忍着治疗光束照射的不适。  
有一点。Napoleon承认，接着照射一片淤青，看着它在光束下缓缓恢复成正常肤色，手指轻微按在Illya背后的皮肤上确保他不会动，随着治疗光束的移动，他也小范围移动着手的位置。Illya倒是没动，但传来了一股轻微的，克制的紧张。  
Napoleon有点儿怀疑他不大习惯被人碰触，在轻度链接的情况下这种反应很难隐瞒住。Illya的确不太适应在后背缓慢抚过的手指，尽管那毫无情欲可言，但那温和的触碰还是让他有些紧绷。  
Napoleon继续治疗。起居室里很安静，如果他们是朋友，他会直接放点音乐缓解气氛，然而他们最多算被迫服从（链接）指令的搭档，音乐还是算了吧。  
从Napoleon看过的记忆里，他的搭档能轻松点的时刻大概只有父亲出事前的童年回忆，但那也很少，他的父母相处并不完美。  
“什么能让你放松？”Napoleon结束了Illya所有背后的治疗，将治疗器从肩上递了过去。  
Illya接过了治疗器，刚要回答。“我不是指象棋或者性。”Napoleon补充，带有少许应对一整天医生科学家戳刺后的疲倦感，Illya也差不多疲累（还有疼痛）。  
Illya开始给自己胸腹上那些小块淤青和擦伤照射治疗。他想了一小会儿：“大概是运动和散步。”  
Napoleon想了想，“你想出去散步吗？”  
“你热爱社交。”Illya困惑地指出在Napoleon记忆里看到的那些酒会派对宴会歌剧拍卖会……根本数不过来。  
“不是和想把我切片研究的科学家还有医生社交。”Napoleon在旁边等着他一点点治疗完毕，“我知道观星区的密码。”

*

于是他们散了步，为了避免夜间被越来越冷的风吹感冒还套上了制服外套，学院宿舍里科学家们的观星台有点距离，走也得走上一段路。  
为了提高学员间的默契和磨合度，学院并不禁止学员之间互相交往。深夜不睡在学院内部闲逛游荡的人不少，大部分都在宿舍咖啡厅还有室外自然风光里走动，只要猎人学院的保护力场没被攻破，学院本身就是安全的，除了上次外星人偷袭导致他们被迫链接——而他们的情况甚至没法参与调查，几乎完全被排除在了学员圈子外。  
在这一点上他们俩心照不宣，没什么可说的，无法解开的链接始终维持着一定程度的同步率，科学家和医生们恨不得24小时观察他们的大脑反应，而且他们根本没有其他同步率高的双人搭档那种幽灵同步，只能说是链接搞的鬼。  
他们避开人群随意走了一会儿，远离人群让Illya放松许多。大部分社交都不可避免地聊起各人的生活与过去，Illya实在没什么可说的，其他人对这种过去总是或怜悯或轻视——Napoleon倒不在乎这一点，Illya也对被迫链接了一个前盗贼没意见，毕竟他们都不是自愿的，告诉别人也没好处。  
观星区绝大多数时间都是科学家们在操作，紧盯着外星飞船或者宇宙飞船相关的消息，没那些在太空的望远镜看到的多，不过如果外太空望远镜被袭击毁坏，地面观星望远镜还能作为备用。  
Napoleon的确知道其中几台小望远镜所在房间的密码，还带过两位姑娘去约会。Illya在Napoleon脑子里读到了一闪而过的片段，停下了脚步：“我不是姑娘。”  
Napoleon也跟着停下了，“我们没在约会。”他好笑地解释。“我也没想带你去那些约会地点。”  
观星区有些单独小望远镜的房间很适合幽会，大部分房间还是正常供给科学家与学员爱好者使用。Napoleon打开一扇房间的门，Illya看到里面正常的设备后悄悄松了一口气，随即又觉得自己有点反应过度。  
Napoleon当然感觉到了，这确实有点好笑。如果你想约会我也不反对。他送出一点思绪。  
我不想！Illya反驳，还给了他一个脑子里的瞪视。  
你对宇宙更感兴趣，还是对别人的秘密更感兴趣？Napoleon掏出了某个科学家的ID卡——Illya知道是他偷的，他看到Napoleon动手的记忆了——启动了望远镜，很快将望远镜调整到了正对一幢住所的方向，再调出一个小程序，望远镜捕捉到的画面就像监控录像那样分成数个区域，投射到房间自带的墙面荧幕上。  
KGB应该会很高兴接收你这个编外间谍。Illya对着一整面墙超过三十个窗户的偷窥实时投影无话可说。  
有两对在做爱。Napoleon指出两个窗户——所有住所的窗户都是落地窗级别的玻璃幕墙，囊括了起居室卧室洗手间所有区域，每一层的玻璃都自带下半部分磨砂效果不可撤销，但总有人忘记拉上窗帘。Napoleon操作投影去掉了拉上窗帘后那些，居然还有十六扇窗户。  
我不打算给自己增加一条锁链，Peril，现在不能喝酒，你要喝点什么？Napoleon按着饮料机的按钮。红茶？  
行。Illya也没什么想说的。这房间也有折叠沙发，展开还能躺下——实际上还是足够让人幽会了，学员们为了在住宿区外不被摄像头捕捉到花样百出，望远镜这类房间除了电脑本身外没什么摄像头，相当适合干点别的什么。  
Napoleon递给他一个泡着茶包的杯子，在他右手边的沙发里坐下，端着另一个杯子。  
我觉得他们马上要三人行了。Napoleon指向一扇窗帘大开的卧室窗户，两个男人和一个女人，三人都只穿着内衣在聊着什么，要做什么事相当明显。  
是四人行。Illya指出旁边拉上窗帘的洗手间窗户，里面的人影看得不大清楚，很快那个人——穿着黑色皮革内衣拿着根短鞭进入了卧室。Napoleon低声抱怨应该弄点爆米花什么的，Illya什么也不想说。  
不过这偷窥他人的时刻的确足够让人平静，那些科学家和医生大概已经把他们能公开的档案都背了下来，肯定没他们俩彼此了解得深刻，但也相当麻烦。下午他们特意找人来引发Illya的应激反应就足够说明这一点，太多双眼睛盯着他们的大脑了。  
他们为什么不刺激你？Illya在不得不看了一会儿四人行还带点SM的现场无声直播后问。  
那他们得砍掉我的手或毁掉我的脸。Napoleon想了想回答。那会让我相当紧张。  
……别炫耀你情绪稳定。  
和你相比大部分人都情绪稳定。Napoleon愉快地反驳。哦等等那是假老二吗？  
Illya看到四人行里一个男人从柜子里拿出了一根相当于小臂长度的，上面布满凸起的假阴茎……他深深叹了口气喝了一口袋泡红茶，发现Napoleon已经按照他的口味加好了奶和糖。


	3. Chapter 3

Napoleon留心观察，在确定链接短期没法消褪后，Illya多多少少放下了一点戒心——他这辈子都不可能爬到KGB高层了，而且链接之前KGB学员们对他的偏见就不小。Illya想重新调查他父亲的案子，现在得开始想别的办法。  
Oleg和Sanders对这种意外结果当然无奈，但也只能接受，两人都在忙着让这链接效益最大化。这一点暂且不提，Waverly对他们的关注更接近于科学家那种眼光，Gaby对他们的困境有点兴趣，但也仅仅是兴趣。很多问题非当事人甚至无法想象，没链接过双人通感的学员更无法理解他们现在这种低同步率带来的麻烦。真正的双人搭档也没经历过他们的问题。  
在大部分问题都得靠自己（和那帮盯着他们的科学家医生们）摸索解决的情况下，他们俩渐渐对对方放下警戒可以说是必然走向。鉴于他们各自的过去，一些适度的隐瞒没什么问题，他们能轻度屏蔽对方的思绪，伴随一些手指戳刺般的微痛。  
“现在美俄不得不低调合作。”Sanders说。这会儿他们正相隔一段距离和之前的上司单独谈话。“不是说之前我们就不合作了，但那更是竞争性比拼，白宫那边打算趁势加强表面上的科研投资合作。”他看了眼Oleg那边，“我们会适当放出一些机甲研究的成果和俄罗斯那边交换。”  
“你不会是要——”Napoleon猜测。  
“适当的时候你可以干掉他。”Sanders说，“俄罗斯机甲驾驶员能力挺强，听说你那搭档是这一届最好的。”他不在意地摆手，“我确定那边一有机会也会干掉你。你在他们那边名声也不怎么好。”  
Napoleon叹了口气，“机甲冷战？”  
“比冷战要好，表面上大家还不错。”Sanders说，“除非你们再被电上一次，否则就得这么一直链接下去，除非你们有一个死了——科学家这么说了，不过也有可能随着时间推移链接自行减弱。”  
“猜得出。”Napoleon回答。  
Sanders摆手让他去格斗训练室那边的场地里等着。Illya已经在那边观看他人训练了，看到他走过来也只瞥了他一眼。  
双人驾驶员不分国籍年龄性别，但大部分仍然是夫妻伴侣亲属配对，像Raleigh和Mako那样不同性别国籍身体素质的搭档非常少，因此Napoleon和Illya走到双人驾驶员训练场时引起了一些注目。  
科学家和医生们仍然在附近或者更远点儿的监控室围观，一个医生把传感贴片贴在他们俩脖颈和胸口的皮肤上。  
Illya在医生走开时把背心拉好位置，Napoleon那边情绪有点低落，他也大致猜得出Sanders和对方说了什么。机甲驾驶学员都是一起进行格斗训练，互相培养战斗中的默契，成功配对的双人搭档有一片单独区域可以切磋，也能和其他学员一起练习。  
Napoleon走到Illya身边，Illya双手环胸，戒备得任何人都看得出。  
我猜Oleg跟你说了一样的话。Napoleon在格斗场中学员打得难解难分时传递了一点想法。  
Illya轻敲着右手食指。  
他也让你在必要时杀了我。Napoleon在思维交流时无声叹息。  
Illya看了他一眼，回去看一对一比试。  
Napoleon又叹了一口气，摇了摇头。  
一个训练官叫Illya单独上场，他的身高实在很显眼，对方叫了个个子和他差不多的双人搭档学员出来比试。  
Napoleon在一旁观看他们比试。每个学员都练习综合格斗，但每个人又有自己最擅长的领域。Illya最擅长柔道，在进入比试场地中时下意识就以柔道应对。Napoleon很快就看出双方势均力敌，在四次打平后训练官换了另一对学员比试。对手对Illya露出了欣赏的表情，还和Illya握了握手表示有空接着打几场。  
Illya传来的情绪有点儿意外与惊讶。Napoleon快速检索了一遍同步时那些记忆（内容太多人的记忆也有限，他们只能记住那些关键的人生节点与情绪激荡的时刻），其他KGB学员对Illya大多处于无视或者无聊时挑衅一下但又在干架前收手的态度，双人机甲驾驶员原本就需要磨合不同国籍年龄性别背景的差别，还得和其他双人搭档在对战外星人时互相配合，对不同的人也更包容些，Illya的背景和过去不算问题，Napoleon这样的也不算大问题。  
我觉得也是。Illya回应。  
Napoleon思考时也没隐瞒，Illya当然听到了。  
他们人不错。Napoleon评价。他们更实际，只要能上场干架，过去不算阻碍。  
我当然知道。Illya这回的思绪带了一点无聊。和他比试的对手正把他介绍给自己的搭档——是他的双胞胎哥哥，两人大概是异卵双胞胎，外表并不完全一致，性格也不相同，但脾气倒都挺好。Napoleon感到Illya在脑子里轻戳他，走了过去与两人互相认识。  
“你们现在就能靠思想联络？”双胞胎好奇地问他们。  
“对。”Napoleon承认，“但没有更多。”  
“一直保持轻度通感肯定很有意思。”双胞胎之一说，又露出有点儿坏的表情。“那如果你们俩有人想找点乐子……？”他压低声音。  
“我们还没考虑过这个问题。”Napoleon好笑地把这话题带过，Illya那边传来的尴尬可不少。“我相信科学家和医生能解决链接的麻烦。”他也开了玩笑。“如果这链接没法解除，我们大概就只能三人行，或者我们两个自己解决了。”  
Illya给了他一胳膊肘，双胞胎大笑着又聊了些轻松的话题。训练官叫Napoleon上场打一次，对方学员也挺友好，看向他们俩这对意外搭档只有好奇。  
之后他们又下场比了几次，在训练官监督下都打得很顺畅，有输有赢，也交到了新朋友。Napoleon对新环境与人际关系适应良好，Illya也在更宽容的人际交往氛围里松了口气。  
一天的格斗训练结束后，众人喝水擦汗，交流着战斗技巧各自单独或结伴离开。Napoleon灌了几口水，Illya刚和一对结了婚的蕾丝边姑娘聊完，昨天特意挑衅过他的学员之一走了过来。  
“这些人显然不知道你有多不稳定，Kuryakin。”这个比Illya还小几岁的年轻人开口，打量了几眼那一对伴侣的身材。“你们知道他算是被放弃了吗，姑娘们？”  
Napoleon离Illya有一点距离，其他双人搭档也有几个人注意到了那里。“不去帮忙？”有个人低声问。  
“Peril能搞定。”Napoleon把水瓶盖合上，朝旁边走了几步——并没有明显靠近他们，还有几个单人俄罗斯学员盯着Napoleon，以防他过去帮忙。Napoleon也留意到了那几个家伙，因此他更谨慎了点。  
“我记得你申请过双人驾驶员，但候选搭档排斥了跟你同步。”Illya平板地说。“我很好奇他在你回忆里看到了什么。”  
这个人明显被激怒了，他转向两位姑娘：“你们知道他妈妈——”  
两位姑娘一把把Illya拉走了，快得Illya都没反应过来。Napoleon忍着笑，在两位姑娘迅速把Illya拽向饮水区时伸手碰触Illya的手臂（Illya马上在他碰触下放松下来了，Napoleon克制着尽量不为此得意）。  
“蠢货不分国籍年龄。”一个姑娘翻了个白眼，和Gaby翻白眼时的表情差不多。  
“我们是否有荣幸邀请你们一起晚餐？”Napoleon伸出橄榄枝。  
“当然了。”另一个姑娘高高兴兴地挽上Napoleon的手臂。  
Illya在脑子里扔过来一个翻眼睛的反应。

*

与友好的女士聊天总是让人心情愉快。Illya嚼着食堂牛排，Napoleon那份烤肉也吃得差不多了。现在他更了解Cowboy的社交能力，如果外星人长得像人类女性的话，Napoleon大概能从外星大使那里捞到不少情报。  
我可不会对已婚女士下手。Napoleon在脑子里踢他。  
Illya踢回去。  
两位姑娘虽然已经成为了双人搭档（她们也是被选出的单人学员，同步率一开始只有76%，但经过训练与磨合后达到93%，最后还结了婚），但也不妨碍她们对英俊体贴的男人表达好感。  
“我不知道你们俩这轻度链接能达到什么效果，”其中一个用叉子卷着餐盘里的意面。“但我们俩？链接解除后的幽灵同步至少会持续十几个小时，在同步时做爱可棒极了。”她冲Illya眨眼。  
Illya克制着尽量别表现出尴尬，另一个姑娘在窃笑了，别以为他没听见。  
“我们还没约会。”Napoleon微笑着解释，语调温和。“我们俩很多方面都不同，也许我们会成为另一对非伴侣搭档。”  
“你们可以试试。”窃笑的那个说，“我觉得你们相处得不错。”  
“那是因为我们已经在脑子里打完了。”Illya补充，戳着他的牛排。  
“在这链接里打架也会感觉疼。”Napoleon也乐了，“每天从醒来一直打到睡觉。”她们俩大笑。“你们觉得我们俩看起来很友好，不友好的部分都在脑子里解决了。”  
“性的确能增加1到2%的同步率，但也只有这么点。”一个姑娘说，“不过能提高战斗中的默契。”  
“我还以为性爱至少能增加30%同步率。”Napoleon开着玩笑。她们俩也打趣回来表示没那么高，否则科学家和医生们肯定早就怂恿他们性交来观察结果了，那会造成很多糟糕的一夜情伴侣。  
晚餐后这对年轻的同性伴侣和他们一同返回住所。送她们回房后Napoleon那儿传来了些许遗憾，Illya翻找出换洗衣服，在脑子里戳了戳对方。  
别遗憾了。  
我也不是没禁过欲。Napoleon回答。而且我确信我能找到一个愿意三人行的姑——  
没门。Illya打断这个念头并在脑内把Napoleon掀翻在地。  
医生们从没问过性爱方面的问题。Napoleon在脑子里挣扎了一下，被Illya的躯干三角锁固定得没法解开，他等了几秒钟，Illya总算松了手。  
他们暗示了。Illya反驳。我确信他们一旦嗅到一点苗头就会紧抓不放。  
那更遗憾了。Napoleon递过来一点促狭的微笑，尽管他们平时无法通感看到的画面与听到的声音，但情绪的细微变化通常无法隐藏。  
Illya有点警觉。又是什么？  
如果没有这链接，我大概会问问你有没有兴趣。Napoleon这回略微夸张地叹了口气。  
Illya带着换洗衣物进了浴室，打开热水时终于搞明白了对方的意思：你是说——  
如果我现在站在你面前，你大概马上就能看出我的兴趣。Napoleon诚实地解释。但你对我可没什么兴趣。  
Illya下意识地阻隔了Napoleon的思绪，过了半分钟Napoleon敲了敲他关上的思绪之门：快停下，别这么使劲，Peril，你弄得我又头疼了。  
你听起来像一个抱怨连连的家庭主夫。  
是你先开始的。  
别老是试图阻隔我，我可不会24小时挖掘你的脑子。  
这是必要的警戒。  
我并没有设置障碍，Peril。  
我对你的思想不感兴趣。Illya一边冲澡一边回击。格斗训练时你脑子里飞过了各种情趣画面，那对妻子不知道你脑子里闪过三人行的想法。  
Napoleon安静了大概五秒。……我的错？在链接之前，身为一个健康成年男性，这种想法十分正常。我也没采取任何行动。  
把你脑子里那些黄片情节收一收！Illya在淋浴喷头下深呼吸了一口气，没呛到水。

*

接下来几天又是一些测试，身体机能对照，医学检测，甚至还让他们俩单独干了一架以测试他们的神经反应，事实证明轻度链接无法让他们预测对方的出招动作。（以及Napoleon只比Illya的格斗水准差上一点）  
“也许得把你们逼到死侍那个份上才能行为同步。”Gaby在调整他们所在的双人机甲测试舱数据时说。  
Illya假装自己知道那是什么，Napoleon戴着战甲手套的手指挠了挠脸：“我更希望保有这张脸。”  
Gaby调完，把小工具插回腰带上的环扣里，向Waverly比手势。  
“同步开始。”Waverly在Gaby退开后对他们说。  
Napoleon和Illya紧闭双眼忍耐过最初几秒的记忆洪流，等那种水下压强般的压迫感稳定下来。  
“现在进入模拟对战程序。”Waverly说。  
模拟测试舱记录了当年所有开菊兽的数据。现在地球和外星人之间勉强维持着不开战，和平岌岌可危，数个类地星球盯着这颗蓝色海洋覆盖的行星。如果不是地球拥有那几个外星急需的资源，早就被瓜分完毕了，现在还可笑地悬在那些外星人之间被当成星际政治平衡的筹码。单人机甲在灵活性上超过双人巨型机甲，火力上逊色些，应对类人生物的外星人袭击比当年对抗开菊兽轻松得多，但偶尔也会有些巨型拟态飞船什么的袭击地球，所以各国也没放弃双人机甲的研究。  
Napoleon和Illya面前出现了31款双人机甲可选，开菊兽则是程序按级别由低到高随机安排一只。Napoleon在危险流浪者上停了停，Illya则毫不犹豫选了切尔诺阿尔法。  
你们美国人还拍了一部歌颂美国机甲的电影。Illya在读服役时间最老的俄罗斯机甲切尔诺阿尔法数据时传递了个想法。还把其他机甲都拍成了炮灰。  
好莱坞在美国，我能说什么呢？Napoleon回敬，他的确喜欢危险流浪者二次改进后的数据。我们得折中选一个，Peril。  
Illya想了想，不情愿地点了突袭者尤里卡。  
Napoleon传递过来一股低幅度的愉悦，也选了这一款，Illya翻了眼睛。  
“不要翻白眼。”Gaby的声音在他们头盔耳机里响起。  
“我没有。”Napoleon笑着回答。  
Illya闭上了嘴。机甲数据加载需要几秒钟，周身那股沉入水下的压强感变得更重了。Napoleon紧咬着牙，想着之后肯定浑身汗臭十分不好闻……Illya传来了一声嘲笑。  
双人机甲的数据的确比单人机甲的数据更多，脑子里一大堆需要处理的事情这感觉可不好受。Waverly盯着屏幕，“他们可能要花点时间才能真正操控机甲。”他看了眼Gaby那里的人机链接数据。“看起来这就像一台电脑上同时运行Windows和Mac系统。”  
“所以你们才一直努力提高同步率。”Gaby一边调整细节狂敲键盘一边回应，“他们俩至少也是Mac和Linux，Windows类型的脑子连单人驾驶的边都摸不到。”  
“这跟单人机甲差远了。”Napoleon忍不住说，尽快处理着大堆数据。Illya也很不好受，两人同步率太低根本没法马上就操控机甲活动起来——即使是模拟数据也一样。  
科学家们在其他屏幕前交头接耳表示这种通感链接对双人机甲没什么大作用，低同步率的确困难。Gaby盯着数据变动，“等等，给他们一点时间。”她提醒Waverly，“我觉得还是有可能的，瞧，他们处理数据比那些高同步的双人搭档慢一些，但他们的确能处理。”  
“确实如此。”Waverly看着他们俩艰难适应双人机甲的数据洪流，数据处理的百分比一点点上升。“战场上可没时间等他们慢慢解决问题。”  
“可以先派经验丰富同步率高的去，”Gaby说，“给他们点时间。”  
Napoleon和Illya最终靠脑子处理完双人机甲数据时已经过了三分半，这要在战场上他们已经被轰得连骨头都不剩了。  
“试试操纵机甲。”Waverly下指令。  
Napoleon在机甲头盔里吐出一口气，Illya出了一身汗，用脑过度还带来了一些头痛感。  
让我们试试看。Napoleon在思维里说。  
Illya回以一个点头，动作感应只需一个念头就能传达，无需真的做出这个动作。  
于是他们开始操控模拟机甲，一开始歪歪倒倒差点没法站稳，Gaby看着他们操控各自那一半肢体（还有点僵硬不自然，低同步率就是这么麻烦），想了想，突然在键盘上调出开菊兽数据。  
Napoleon和Illya刚稳住突袭者尤里卡的平衡，系统就提示一只三级开菊兽出现在了海上。模拟数据相当逼真，怪兽的冲撞与攻击伤害基本也和真正的机甲一致。  
“‘山岚’？”Napoleon低声抱怨，“我以为一开始多少也是从二级怪兽练手。”  
“三级也没强多少。”Illya反驳。现在他们的模拟舱视野完全被模拟的海浪和那只满身尖刺的怪兽山岚占据。突袭者尤里卡刚稳住平衡就被怪兽尖啸着冲倒了。Illya和Napoleon整个模拟舱都跟着猛震了一遍，电脑开始报出（虚拟的）受损数据。  
Napoleon的左臂没被虚拟开菊兽压在成吨的重量下，反手给了怪兽一刀，腕刃用起来很是顺手。Illya在右侧被压得动弹不得，开菊兽压在突袭者尤里卡身上试图撕开驾驶舱，距离太近了，没法开机甲胸前的导弹系统。  
把它翻下去！Napoleon一边集中精力用能动的左手铁拳与腕刃削怪兽一边提醒Illya反击。  
用不着你提醒！Illya从被怪兽压倒右臂时就没停过挣扎。  
“同步率还是35%，”Waverly盯着电脑模拟出的对战场景。开菊兽山岚浑身的尖刺很是棘手，但对于突袭者尤里卡的机甲强度来说相对容易打败。  
“他们的动作流畅多了。”Gaby指出。“看来的确得把他们逼到绝境。”  
突袭者尤里卡在海滩边和山岚对峙，模拟海浪还不时加大阻力让两人难以动弹。Napoleon连削了好几下终于让开菊兽的注意力转移到了左侧，Illya身上的压迫感一轻，立刻给了山岚一拳，差点把怪兽给彻底掀翻。  
“力度不错。”Napoleon评价。两人合力把山岚从身上踢了下去。  
“铁拳比腕刃更有效。”Illya说。“你就不该用刀。”  
“我刚刚救了你那边胳膊。”  
“你毁了左手腕刃。”  
左手腕刃确实有点卷刃。Napoleon看了看右臂，Illya那一拳还把腕刃给折断了一半。怪兽又扑了上来，两人就地翻滚了半圈躲开攻击，发射了胸口导弹。  
“他们竟然还有心情吵架。”Gaby对他们已经顺畅灵活的格斗动作不做评价。突袭者尤里卡还顺（右）手撕开了海滩边一艘船的船身朝怪兽砸了过去，左手在Napoleon控制下补了两发炮弹。  
等他们总算把开菊兽干翻，突袭者尤里卡也几乎站不稳了。科学家有一半互相拥抱欢呼，Gaby恨不得抓起一个隔音耳机戴上。  
“模拟结束。”Waverly关掉了模拟程序。他们的整场对战数据已经全部记录下来，包括期间他们的大脑反应与身体内肾上腺素一类的变化。“这证明低同步率一样可以驾驶双人机甲。”他和Gaby分析两人的模拟结果，“和机甲同步需要一些时间做准备，两名驾驶员必须同时把握机甲的平衡，我想他们的同步率大多用在维持平衡这个问题上，两只手臂有不同的出击策略，结果不错。”  
Napoleon和Illya终于能从模拟舱里面解放出来，脱下头盔时两人都汗湿透了。医生上上下下扫描他们的身体数据，询问细节，他们除了相当疲累外没什么特别的不适。  
等医生终于能把他们从医疗检查中放走后，Napoleon和Illya第一时间在食堂弄了点快速能做好的三明治，战甲没脱干净就开始吃，勉强填了点丧心病狂的饥饿感后终于缓了过来。  
“至少这链接还算有用。”在灌了大半杯果汁后Napoleon说。  
Illya把最后一点三明治咽下去，“我可能得睡上24小时。”现在他困得不行，从链接里也感觉得出Napoleon同样马上就能睡着。  
等他们坚持到返回住所时都差不多站着就能入睡了，尽管浑身汗臭，但都累得没力气去洗澡，栽倒在各自床铺上就直接睡熟了。

*

Illya敲了两下浴室门，“我得上厕所，Cowboy。”  
“请进。”Napoleon回答，淋浴水声没停。Illya进门，浴帘遮住了一切，他也只瞥了那个方向一眼就去放空自己的膀胱。接着Illya回房间换床单枕套，经过数天的各种监测与测试导致的生活细节变动，他早已把行李箱打开了，大部分东西都在一点一点放置在顺手的位置，衣柜里的衣物逐渐增加。  
他翻出另一套床单枕套铺好，将旧的带进浴室塞进洗衣机。Napoleon洗完了，让位给Illya让他能洗完之前累积的汗水脏污。等Illya终于把自己洗干净，胡茬刮完，Napoleon在起居室已经煮好了咖啡，正端着一只看起来就很贵的杯子，套着一件条纹丝绸睡袍，手里还在看终端上的消息。  
咖啡香气和学院提供的咖啡粉味道不同，Illya自己的杯子早就放在起居室咖啡机边，现在他发现旁边放着一个磨咖啡豆的玩意儿。  
这是你的？Illya看看磨豆器又看了一眼Napoleon手里的杯子。  
开了一只行李箱。Napoleon承认，示意Illya自己倒。于是Illya倒了一杯新鲜出炉的混合咖啡豆成品，配比相当不错，他先喝了一口原味再往里面加奶加糖。  
“这不是学院配给的咖啡。”Illya调好咖啡时说。  
“我的存货。”Napoleon回答，又喝了一口。“科学家和医生已经得到了想要的结果。”他朝Illya展示自己的终端屏幕。“今天有其他双人搭档进模拟舱。”  
“同步率比我们高。”Illya看了一眼Gaby这条消息，发送时间是八小时前，他们睡死了连续十九个小时，现在已经过了晚上七点，估计这对搭档还在模拟舱里和虚拟怪兽厮杀。“71%同步率肯定比我们操作机甲顺手。”  
“这一对夫妻也是有希望达到90%同步率的候选人。”Napoleon回复Gaby表示收到。“通常在85%以下的同步率都没法操作机甲，也许他们之前没给这些候选搭档时间适应。”  
Illya捧着杯子，“也许他们在机甲内有其他问题。”他只穿着套背心睡裤。睡了快一天后现在他又饿了，Napoleon也一样。  
“可能他们更容易迷失在记忆里失准。”Napoleon把终端放在桌上，“严格来说我们一直都处于通感中，和幽灵同步差不多，但正式操作机甲同步率又不够，有好也有坏。”他想了想，“我要去弄点吃的，你来吗？”  
Illya听出了言外之意，对此没意见。两人换上便装，科学家们给他们放了两天假缓一缓过度用脑和使用机甲的疲累，现在已经差不多过去了一天。  
Napoleon穿了件衬衫配西装裤，套了件黑色高领毛衣的Illya对他那身看起来就有点冷的便装有点疑惑。从卧室里出来时Napoleon还拿了个锡纸包着的小东西，大概半个鸡蛋大小，顺手就丢向了Illya。Illya接住了，被它周身的低温弄得有点惊讶。  
“这是什么？”Illya拆着锡纸，接着被那股浓烈的味道给呛了一下。“松露？”里面是很小一块黑色菌菇。  
Napoleon点头让他把松露包好别散了香气，和Illya下楼，一路挽着袖子。学员住所都配有公共厨房，不时有人在里面煮点什么，全球常见食材都有一些。刚好他们又碰上了之前那对结了婚的姑娘，Napoleon顺便也邀请她们加入晚餐。  
Illya在公用冰箱里找到了足够做罗宋汤的食材，他找了只不大的锅开始准备。Napoleon系上围裙只做了一道分量十足的炒蛋，端给了两位女士，给炒蛋顶端磨了少少一点松露粉。  
“看来我来得很巧。”Gaby刚踏进公用厨房就笑了，“有我的份吗？”她晃了晃手里的终端，“发消息没反应，我只能靠你们身上的定位找到这里了。”  
Napoleon当然不会拒绝，给她做了份松露饭，Gaby表情古怪地评价闻着不太对劲，不过吃起来还不错。  
Illya的罗宋汤分量不多但得煮一会儿，他守在锅边等着汤煮好。Napoleon把松露大部分都用在了三位女士身上，从厨房用具那里取下一只煎锅。  
你到底要做什么？Illya忍不住戳他的思维。  
有什么材料就做什么。Napoleon回答。你想吃什么？他温和地传递了这么一句。  
Illya一时没想到什么特别想吃的，Napoleon在冰箱里看了看，取出一块鱼肉开始烹调。三位女士很快聊了起来，交换着学员之间的八卦话题。  
“那三个被安排……你知道，那三个人，”Gaby吃到一半想起了自己的来访目的，提醒Illya之前被科学家和医生叫去刺激Illya产生应激反应的学员又出现了。“他们申请了双人机甲。”  
“他们没那么容易选上。”Illya对此没什么看法，那三个人也不一定能找到同步率高的搭档。  
“我也这么想。”吃着炒蛋的姑娘附议。  
“医生说假期结束后禁酒令就能解除，”Gaby向他们解释，“你们会被安排进双人机甲训练里。”  
“所以现在是正式双人机甲驾驶员？”Napoleon问。  
“恭喜。”Gaby好笑地说，“你们还是第一对冷战搭档。”  
“我宁愿不是。”Napoleon与Illya同时反驳。


	4. Chapter 4

在医生检测了酒精不会影响到他们的通感后，颈后植入的传感器也终于被取了出去。医疗光束治愈了他们颈后的小伤口，只留下一个一两天内会消褪的粉色痕迹。国外的科学家和医生返回自己国家，但他们的机甲训练仍然得被公开研究。  
双人驾驶员的训练和单人训练差不多，体能训练，熟悉机甲操作与修复，格斗磨合默契。双人搭档们大多十分友好，休息时互相聊天分享不同格斗技巧。Napoleon和Illya没怎么闲聊，别人倒以为他们在脑子里已经聊完了，彼此交换了小秘密。  
Illya在食堂吃着自己的午餐，双人搭档们占满了两张桌子，Napoleon在食品区和一个单人机甲女驾驶员搭讪。一个双人搭档中年轻的小伙子看了那边一眼：“你能听到他们在聊什么吗？”  
“不能，”Illya戳着自己的食物，“我们互相做了个轻度的屏蔽，除了训练和上机甲外不接收对方的想法。”  
“那会疼吗？”另一个姐妹驾驶员之一问，指了指自己的头。  
“不会。”Illya解释，“有一点不适，但能忍受。”  
“如果你们是一对的话，这会轻松点。”又有一个学员这么说，压低声音开起了玩笑：“Solo看起来挺好，我听说他没那么直。”  
“他是没那么直。”一个英俊的男性学员边吃边补充，看了一眼自己的丈夫。“我们结婚前都和他睡过，非常不错的夜晚。”那位丈夫点点头，脸上露出了怀念的神色，又加了一句：“如果我们真要找谁来三人行，我绝对会推荐Solo。”  
Illya好不容易才忍住没有叹气。他旁边坐着的一个学员大笑出声，拍了拍他的肩膀：“你们把这个俄罗斯人搞糊涂了，Kuryakin这下更会把Solo列进黑名单里面，快停下那些三人行笑话。”  
Napoleon朝这边看了一眼，很快结束了和女学员的搭讪，端着盘子走了过来，在Illya另一边的空位里坐下，和其他人打招呼。  
“你没和Kuryakin打招呼。”刚刚拍了Illya肩膀的学员好奇地说。  
“我知道他在这儿。”Napoleon开始吃，“还有你拍他的时候我能感觉到。”  
“通感可真方便。”一个人说。  
“除了性。”另一个说。  
大部分桌上的双人搭档都点头赞同，那些尚未配对的学员们也大部分表示同意。“我觉得链接了搭档也算得上婚姻契约，”一个学员说，这张桌上坐着的都是夫妻或者伴侣，或者潜在伴侣，有血缘关系的双人搭档们占了另一张桌子，话题和这里就完全不同了。“同步时什么都看得到，不管谁出轨都会产生遮羞反应，然后同步就会失败，战场上可没时间让人失败。”  
Illya吃完了，他向众人道别，没和Napoleon说一句话。  
“他在脑子里和你说了去哪没有？”有人问Napoleon。  
“格斗训练室。”Napoleon回答。Illya的确这么说了。  
众人开始讨论起了下午的格斗训练。Napoleon吃完也离开了，在格斗训练室的准备区把外套脱下放好，穿着背心与运动裤进入训练场地。Illya正在打沙包，对Napoleon的出现毫无表情波动，继续他的训练。  
Napoleon在长凳上坐下，顺便给手上缠拳击绑带。等他缠好双手，走过去帮Illya扶稳沙包时，Illya连停都没停，继续击打。  
我吃顿饭都能碰上九个跟你睡过的人。Illya用这句话当了思绪敲门砖。  
如果Napoleon不是个绅士的话现在他就能对着天花板翻眼睛。  
所以？Napoleon抵着沙袋，Illya力量不小，他得站稳了才能顶住拳击的冲力。  
Illya叹了口气，继续击打。我怎么知道？谁知道这链接什么时候能断开？  
Napoleon对此也很无奈。我也想，但很明显，Peril，现在我们只能适应它。  
Illya打了一阵沙袋，喘口气，Napoleon把沙袋推到了他手边，开始击打，Illya抵着沙袋，情绪里满是沮丧。  
又一次轰炸让整个猎人学院都察觉到了震感，Napoleon和Illya同时抬起头，墙壁微微晃动着，警报声响彻周围。  
导师和上将们立刻下令让学员们尽快从地面撤离，进入地下防空洞，众人都有些摸不着头脑，但都遵从了指示。许多学员从训练场或者模拟舱那儿被赶到学院底部的地下防空洞，有的人甚至来不及穿上鞋。  
Napoleon倒是及时把他和Illya的鞋都带上了，还及时抓起了外套。防空洞多少有点凉，他们在地下还把外套让给了没能及时穿上保暖衣物的女士们。  
防空洞里挤满了人，学员们互相窃窃私语猜测到底发生了什么，地面轰炸持续了一段时间，头顶上隆隆作响。  
轰炸稍稍停歇时有些学员的终端响了，Napoleon和Illya被告知到地面上报道——单人机甲仓库。  
他们俩迅速行动，抵达单人机甲仓库时发现Oleg和Sanders已经在那里等着了，一半在单人机甲训练中的学员都被叫了上来。轰炸在地面上比地下响得多，两位导师快速布置了任务下去，众学员匆匆换上装备进入机甲，驾驶着它们出战。  
Napoleon和Illya被两位导师组了一队，被塞进了两架涂成全黑色的单人机甲里。  
机甲仓库门打开了，空中到处都是外星人驾驶的小型攻击飞艇……倒是挺适合单人机甲出战的。  
Napoleon和这架新机甲同步完毕时Illya也同步完毕了，两台机甲启动时也隐形了，和其他飞出去的机甲完全不同。  
“我听说这种隐形机甲还在测试中？”Napoleon按照两位导师指示的战术，驾驶机甲从旁潜入敌军的队伍里。  
“间谍机甲。”Illya回答，和Napoleon分了两路。这次来的外星人体型比地球人高大，小型飞艇和单人机甲尺寸差不多，双方互相投掷导弹和光束炮看着可以说是像游戏画面了。  
隐形间谍机甲的作用基本上算是探路和找出破绽，Napoleon和Illya在战场周围飞了一会儿，收集情报，互相配合不时给战场中来点暗中火力增援什么的。  
“……这回的外星战士体积可不小。”Napoleon在双人机甲与外星人派下来的巨型战士对打时评价。  
“双人战甲常常不够灵活。”Illya在战场另一边巡逻时补充自己的看法，一架遭受攻击的单人机甲突然引起了他的注意。“Cowboy，有机甲受伤。”他报出方位并前去营救，几枚小导弹发射出去后Illya转移了自己的位置，让外星人无法扫描自己的确切位置。  
这架外星小飞艇胡乱发射了几枚导弹反击后就溜走了，Illya飞向坠落的机甲，它落下的方位离主战场很远，像是一路追踪外星人接近了整个猎人学院的能量防护边缘地带（外星人早早就把能量防护罩给攻击没了，所以这回学院各种设施又倒了霉。）  
Illya降落在机甲旁边，暴力撬开机甲驾驶舱门试图救人——里面没有驾驶员。  
“Peril？”Napoleon传递了一股疑惑过来，距离没有让他们的通感减弱。  
“有什么地方不对劲。”Illya在通讯频道里回应，同时发送给了两位导师与Waverly。

*

Waverly，加上Sanders和Oleg的经验，单独频道通讯再加上通感所能达到的完全静默，与间谍机甲的隐形效果——最终他们揪出了向外星人告密的背叛者Vinceguerra夫妇，不光是机甲制造投资人还曾经参与过当年对战开菊兽……一堆乱七八糟的事情，但最终还是解决了这两次针对猎人学院的袭击。  
“毁掉这一批学员后再培养下一批需要时间，”Waverly在庆祝宴会上说，晃着杯子里的红酒，“他们能趁这段时间把权力和研发机密抓在手上，还能和外星人谈条件。”  
Illya杯子里是苏打水，Napoleon端着杯加冰威士忌。大部分学员在食堂大厅桌上跳舞，食堂现在已经完全变成临时舞池，人们吃喝大笑，抱在一起跳舞。  
“干得好，绅士们。”Waverly举了举杯。“我想下一次外星人攻击地球，你们就能驾驶双人机甲上战场了。”  
“最好永远别有这个机会。”Sanders叹气，“打仗已经让我厌烦了。”  
“你什么都厌烦。”Oleg啜了一口伏特加。  
Waverly让他们俩解散自己去找乐子。Napoleon和Illya打了个手势，自行去狂欢的学员中享受社交。Illya端着苏打水找了个安静点的角落呆着，顺带避开会找他麻烦的人（那几个人都在舞池中搂着别人跳舞）。  
“嘿。”Gaby从附近挤了过来，看了一眼他领口周围露出的皮肤，在间谍行动后刚治愈的粉色伤痕露了点边角。“不去跳舞？”她大声问，音乐声震耳欲聋。  
Illya摇头。  
“间谍机甲相当有用。”Gaby骄傲地说，“大部分都是我研发的，以后我们得一起在Waverly手下完善这个间谍小队，说不定还得潜入外星母舰上偷情报。”  
“听起来像KGB的星际太空版！”Illya在过响的音乐中大声回答。  
“你们俩的通感比双人机甲更有用！”Gaby拍了拍他的手臂，“现在那帮科学家和医生都在努力研究怎么能让人通感！”音乐声现在更高了，Gaby在嘈杂中皱眉。Illya摆手表示这没那么好：“一直维持通感更多的是麻烦！”  
“我知道！”Gaby喊回来，“但你们打开了一个新研究方向！”  
音乐声已经太吵了，Gaby喝着一杯看起来像混合酒和果汁的饮料，拖着Illya跳舞——Illya不得不被她拉进舞池，他们身高相差太多，Gaby格外兴奋，还从工作服口袋里摸出了一副墨镜戴上，扭动着踩准音乐节奏。  
Illya渐渐在人群中放松下来，配合着Gaby稍微晃了晃身体。这一晚学员们都玩疯了，等Illya发现自己的苏打水被换成掺酒果汁然后是更高浓度的掺酒果汁最后是伏特加时已经来不及了。酒精让他降低了警戒，在和Napoleon各自找乐子时维持的轻度屏蔽也渐渐减弱，当Illya喝下不知道Gaby塞给他的第几杯烈酒后，脑子里只剩下管他呢我才没心情维持屏蔽，不管Cowboy是不是要睡人我都不在乎。  
Napoleon当然听到了Illya在思维链接里的大声宣言，他自己也有点微醺。在舞池里找到正被Gaby强拉着跳舞的Illya格外容易，其他双人搭档们——更正，夫妻们和同性伴侣们跟他们俩算得上是同一个帮派了，都在各自和自己那位或者来个集体扭舞。Illya被一对块头不大的法国/巴西夫夫抓住了手腕，两人正在试图教他跳得性感点。  
酒精上头的Illya有点儿惊讶，但也没拒绝，全部感觉都通过链接传到了Napoleon这里，包括有人偷摸Illya的屁股。  
而Illya都没打开那只手，Napoleon现在一半脑子里都被Illya的醉酒/放松/音乐很吵但节奏还成/谁在摸我/感觉不坏这类组合感受占满了，这可太有趣了。  
其他学员有不少人对他们的通感运作十分感兴趣，Napoleon借这一点打开话题并交了点新朋友，但此刻他最好回到双人搭档那里去——Illya已经抓住那只乱摸的手，舞池中刚刚出现了一起过肩摔。  
其他学员哈哈大笑，更多的酒杯撞在一起。  
Illya把人摔在了地上又把人拉了起来，对方抓起Illya的手按在自己屁股上宣布扯平了。Illya哭笑不得，Gaby笑得整个人都快滑倒在地板上。有人发现了Napoleon，于是Napoleon被拉拉扯扯地推搡到了舞池中。  
Illya怀疑地看了看一脸好笑的Napoleon：你不是在和姑娘们搭讪吗？  
他摸你的同时也是在摸我。Napoleon回答，看了眼他手里的烈酒shot杯。你喝了多少？  
不知道。Illya摆了摆手，脸颊发红，指向Gaby。Gaby偷换了我的酒。  
Napoleon看着Gaby冲他做了个鬼脸，摇摇晃晃地站起来又抓起一瓶酒，直接给Napoleon的威士忌酒杯倒了不少——白兰地，希腊产的。然后她要给Illya倒，Illya手里只有小杯，Gaby就抓过旁边食堂桌子上一个大杯，倒了大半杯塞进Illya手里。  
“喝！”她大声宣布。  
“喝！”其他人也纷纷灌酒或者倒酒。  
Napoleon及时从桌上摸了点冰块加进他们的杯子里。人们接着跳舞，音乐节奏鼓点敲得心脏都快过速搏动了。Gaby给旁边伸过来的杯子一一倒满了酒，接着那对结婚的蕾丝姑娘邀请Gaby加入舞池。  
Napoleon暗暗松了口气，扭头就看到Illya把整杯加冰白兰地灌下了三分之一。  
嘿你得停下，我可不想对付一个喝断片的俄罗斯人。Napoleon伸手试图拿走Illya的酒杯。  
Illya把酒杯挪开了还又喝了一口，另一只手竖起一根手指。不不不。他晃着食指。你不能阻止一个俄罗斯人喝酒Cowboy你是在侮辱我！  
Napoleon张开了嘴又闭上了：你已经开始断片了。  
我没有！Illya瞪他，又喝了一口，还撅嘴。  
老实说在真的看到这个表情之前Napoleon都没想象过对方能做出这个……表情。  
Illya现在在瞪着他的酒杯。你也喝！  
Napoleon临时抓来补救的冰块现在可没化，没能降低一些酒精浓度。Illya不耐烦地抓起Napoleon的右手手腕把杯子举到他脸上——Napoleon只好喝了，Illya还瞪着他，于是他又喝了一大口。  
这才像话。Illya点点头，表情比平时丰富了一点儿，接着他又要再喝，Napoleon抓走了他的酒杯，换来了另一个瞪视。现在Illya还抓着Napoleon端自己酒杯的手腕，Napoleon试着抽回它，Illya握紧了左手手指，握得还有点疼。  
Napoleon只得维持着这个被抓握的姿势把Illya带到旁边人少点的地方，Illya全程沉默，脑子里乱七八糟不过大部分都是在嘣嘣嘣的重低音下烦躁不安。Napoleon把他们杯子里的酒换成了加冰苏打水还加了点橙汁西柚汁之类的凑合出一点颜色，把杯子塞回Illya手里，以及Illya全程还抓着Napoleon的手腕。  
Illya将信将疑地喝了一口新饮料，没什么反应，他继续喝了下去。Napoleon也从酒精地狱中解放了，把杯子换到左手后Illya还是没松开他的手腕，在人挤人的舞池和堆满酒瓶饮料的食堂长桌边倒没人发现。  
Gaby在和人跳舞，不时还有人鼓掌。更多的人加入了跳舞，大部分都是在毫无逻辑地挥舞着胳膊扭着腰臀。Napoleon和Illya在边缘地区没呆多久就被推搡进了人群里，不得不端着个杯子小心翼翼地挤出点空间——Napoleon小心翼翼，Illya只是拿胳膊和肩膀推推旁边的人——当然这都没有用，他们还是被越来越多的人挤得几乎贴在对方胸前。Illya已经在酒精作用下放松了，边喝现在的苏打水边随着音乐节奏随意晃着脑袋或者肩膀，同时还四处观察，完全继承了KGB的间谍风格。Napoleon稳着自己的杯子，尽量让它别被挥来挥去的胳膊打翻。后面有谁动作幅度大了点，Napoleon被撞得往前一歪，酒杯里泼出了一点。  
Illya皱眉把Napoleon朝自己这边拉了点，Napoleon刚回头确认是谁（是一对已经跳得浑然忘我的夫妻俩）Illya就把杯子里还剩大半的饮料泼了过去。那个丈夫在碎冰块和饮料冲击下跳了起来，转头看到Illya和Napoleon，一脸困惑。那位妻子手里还端着半杯红酒，还是个和她的脸差不多大的杯子。两人大概都喝高了，下一秒Napoleon和Illya就被红酒泼了一身，躲都没躲开，周围人大笑起来，Illya抓起Napoleon的杯子又泼了过去，夫妻俩抓过旁边一对正在跳舞的学员，夺过他们的杯子又泼了回来。  
整个舞池迅速陷入混战，Napoleon哭笑不得，尽可能在Illya还扯着他手腕（这俄罗斯人就是不知道松手这个词组怎么写）的情况下把人带离现场，浑身都是酒液，脱下防护装备后他们只有背心和运动裤短靴，之前在防空洞里借出的外套只拿回了一件，现在这件拿回来的外套大概也被丢在舞池长桌的某个角落，没什么能阻止他们被酒液浇透。  
Illya对离开这里不太情愿，不过大半个晚上都在被Gaby灌酒的情况下，膀胱终于提醒他需要去一次洗手间。Napoleon得以顺利把他从人群里拖出来并推进洗手间里。Illya这回终于放开了Napoleon的倒霉手腕开始拽自己的裤子，Napoleon洗了把脸，摸了摸已经湿透打卷的头发，估算他得花多少时间才能洗干净。  
Illya摇摇晃晃地走到了水池边洗手，完全没注意到自己脸上身上都被泼了什么酒饮染了什么颜色。Napoleon有点想笑，喝高的Illya还算安静，离开食堂那些音乐的巨响后他看上去还有点儿想睡，Napoleon把他领回住所的一路上Illya都没出声，还在冷风里起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
敌方轰炸总是盯着研发部门和机甲仓库之类的地方，住所大部分幸免于难。Napoleon把Illya弄进屋。洗个澡。他用思维轻戳Illya的思维，Illya只传回了混杂着安静/有点冷/回房间了吗/现在真静这类混杂的感受，但还是点点头开始脱衣服。  
Napoleon喝了点水缓解醉酒感，他也喝了不少，没Illya醉得那么厉害。他在浴室里找出了浴巾，开始脱被酒泼湿的背心长裤，打算丢进洗衣机里。  
你为什么不洗？Illya脱下背心时又看了Napoleon一眼。  
等会儿。Napoleon举手示意他先洗。还有不要盯着我的裤子，也不要动我的衣——  
好不容易阻止Illya以俄罗斯人的热情（？）来剥自己衣服并共享淋浴的举动，Napoleon把他塞进淋浴间拉上浴帘，半天才笑完这整个状况的混乱程度。  
不准笑！Illya在脑子里扇他。  
Napoleon扇了回去。  
Illya洗完热水澡清醒了些，拉开浴帘就看到只穿着内裤的Napoleon靠在水池边等着他……他眼看着Napoleon抓起两条浴巾走过来把他给包住了。对方思绪里一片宁静，带着点醉酒后的放松。Illya抓着一条浴巾草草擦了身体就丢开了它，Napoleon把另一条浴巾丢在了他脑袋上，握住他的右手手腕，将Illya领进了卧室。  
Napoleon只稍微示意了一下床铺，Illya就坐了上去，比起平时那种面无表情更多的是茫然，还得加上刚洗完澡发红的肌肤与完全赤裸的漂亮身体。喝醉酒后每个人的反应都不一样，Napoleon对Illya之前的应激反应和现在的茫然状态都没意见，看着一个脾气火爆的KGB在有人帮忙擦干头发时几乎要闭上眼睛这种反应还挺逗乐，Illya在思维链接里只剩下了强烈的舒适，这反过来还让Napoleon挺有成就感。  
他把Illya推倒塞进毯子下面，好笑地想着现在他得照顾一个喝醉的搭档了。Illya在枕头上望着他，蓝眼睛眨得缓慢，半睡半醒。Chop Shop Girl. Napoleon在他思维里听到了这么一句低低的回忆，想了一会儿才找出他们曾经分享的记忆细节——看来Gaby也不是第一次喝醉后拉人跳舞了，当时还是学员的Illya被她抓住陪着晃了一会儿，最后在一位女学员陪同下把人送回了住所。  
喝醉的Gaby挺可爱。Napoleon看着一脸迷糊的Illya更想笑了。  
别笑。Illya回敬，思绪里夹杂了困倦/Cowboy头发一团乱/我现在在自己床上？/舒服几种情绪与想法。  
是挺好玩的。Napoleon轻轻叹了口气，一股轻微的伤感涌了上来。  
Illya微微皱眉。怎么了？  
没什么。Napoleon在一次呼吸后把这情绪推到一边。睡一会儿，明天每个人都休假。他把思想传递过去，Illya点点头。  
Napoleon关了Illya的床头灯，他父亲的手表被一个小架子立在一边。  
几秒钟后，Napoleon关上对方的卧室门，进入浴室洗澡。

*

Illya睡醒时有点头疼，也不知道是宿醉还是他们惯常的轻度屏蔽搞的鬼。他试着戳了戳Napoleon那边的思维，没有反应——应该还在睡眠中，科学家已经验证了他们无法共享梦境，而一人睡着一人醒来的时候也无法思维交流。  
他在床上躺了一会儿，室内光线仍然挺暗，窗帘透出的微光显示现在已是白昼。  
回想了一下被Gaby灌酒后发生的所有事……Illya叹了口气，酒精把他的自制力降低了不少，他本来就没有足够自制力控制脾气，昨晚更糟糕，好在几乎每一个人都醉醺醺，也没人觉得他有什么不对。Napoleon绝对没他醉得那么厉害，把他从人群中弄回房间时一路上Illya都听到他脑子里的这太好笑了/这帮人玩疯了/Peril已经断片了。Illya被弄进浴室洗了澡，然后Cowboy好好地照料了他，还把他塞进了毯子里。  
他听得到Napoleon整晚的有趣/音乐很吵/观察他人/收集讯息的思绪。链接前Napoleon很爱社交，链接后他们都花了一段时间适应这种低同步率通感。在科学家和医生撤离后Napoleon在逐步恢复之前的社交圈，昨晚在酒精影响下Illya也听到了一些对他人的打量与评估。  
大部分在Napoleon的评估中不构成威胁，有些学员颇有潜力，有些学员对Napoleon感兴趣愿意来个一夜情（但在链接后没门了），还有一些学员能做点交易（Napoleon的本行）。Illya留意到了Napoleon稍稍注意那几个挑衅过他的俄罗斯学员的行踪，但昨晚他太醉了，没想太多。链接之前Illya没刻意关注同期俄罗斯学员以外的别国学员，但链接之后他只看过Napoleon和女性调情。  
……他又没阻止Napoleon和男人调情。Illya在枕头上躺着。不过三人行他还是会拒绝。  
这么一想，他从没在链接里挖掘到Napoleon如何评估他自己。一个典型的KGB？无法控制脾气的暴力狂？没法接受他那资本主义一套的社会主义者？如果昨晚Napoleon挖掘一下Illya的脑子，很可能不少KGB相关的秘密都暴露了。  
然而昨晚Napoleon颇有耐心，让他先洗澡（不，Illya拒绝想起他喝高的脑子试图把Cowboy弄进淋浴间一起洗），照料他，还帮他擦了头发（非常舒适），把他塞进毯子下面让Illya躺得舒舒服服。他还记得Napoleon脸上那个我知道点你不知道的东西——的微笑，八成是Illya醉酒后出糗的蠢状。Napoleon为他关床头灯，眼神掠过Illya放在床头柜上的手表。  
Illya睡着前听到了，Napoleon脑子里一闪而过的念头也顺着链接悄悄爬了过来。尽管Napoleon马上就把那个念头推开，Illya还是听到了Napoleon觉得这一切很有趣，被塞回床上的Illya也很好玩，Napoleon甚至想亲亲他——在额头上的那种。接着Napoleon马上就察觉了这个念头，一股细微的伤感沿着链接让Illya也跟着不适起来。  
Cowboy摇摇头，放过这些情绪并为他关了灯。  
Illya叹了口气。如果说Napoleon有什么地方他承认更强一点儿，大概就只有自制力了，也只强了一点点，毕竟他们总吵个没完。  
他翻身坐起来，宿醉还带来一阵阵头痛。Illya找出干净衣服换上，去浴室洗漱。  
泡咖啡时Napoleon醒了，Illya马上就感觉到链接另一端苏醒的思绪活跃起来。  
有咖啡。Illya轻戳。  
太感谢了。Napoleon在另一端回答。  
等Illya把第一杯咖啡喝了一半时Napoleon洗漱完毕，倒了杯混合咖啡豆现磨出来的新鲜咖啡啜饮。Illya盯着他，Napoleon打理得挺不错，思绪另一端也十分平和，过滤着这一天他打算干的事（洗衣/做一顿饭/读完之前那本书）。  
怎么了？Napoleon对Illya的视线挑眉。  
你一直都是那种思维模式。Illya盯回去，两人都坐在起居室单人沙发里，放松地光着脚，穿着柔软的睡衣裤。  
哪种？Napoleon端着杯子，雾气让他的眼睛愈发蓝了。  
观察，评估，判断他人对自己有没有价值。Illya总结。你这么分类遇到的人：合作伙伴，上司，下属，能操的和不能操。  
我的朋友都在猎人学院之外。Napoleon承认，Illya看过他的记忆也知道这是真的。学院里很难交朋友，几乎每个人都是——竞争者。他随意地做了个指代的手势。  
Illya卡在了接下来两个问题里，是要指出这种方法十分实际但同时也孤立无援，还是指出这都是Cowboy自找的？Napoleon完全可以找到一个朋友，或者恋人。  
有这链接就更难了，Peril。Napoleon把两个问题都解答了。接受改变，然后想办法看看有没有转机。  
在俄罗斯，一起喝醉过就算是朋友。Illya犹豫了几秒后还是承认了，反正Napoleon也在链接里听到了他的想法变换。  
在美国，一起洗过澡的可不是朋友。Napoleon丢出反击，端起杯子。  
你是不是打算没完了？Illya想把手里的咖啡杯泼他一脸。Napoleon立刻在危险中起身，端着咖啡溜进卧室，链接那一端传来一阵大笑。  
Illya在沙发里往下蹭了蹭，继续喝自己的咖啡，并在脑子里把Napoleon过肩摔了两遍，Napoleon揍了回来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章幕后彩蛋：
> 
> （作者我）-在接着写酒会后半程的破仑毛熊  
> 毛熊：Vodka，喝！  
> 破仑：你等等……来不及了
> 
> （Kennel）-破仑:等着看毛熊
> 
> -毛熊喝多了大概会贴面吻啥的  
> 破仑：一脸酒气口水（。）  
> 我觉得醉酒的毛熊放开了自我（。）后破仑大概真的没辙
> 
> -破仑:(卷毛都出来了)
> 
> -哈哈哈哈dei  
> 【写毛熊醉酒抓着破仑没松手】
> 
> -破仑:(能松开我了吗)
> 
> -还没松2333  
> 你说要不要在众人怂恿下尬舞2333  
> 就随便晃晃的二人组（反正有人比他们高）
> 
> -好23333
> 
> -（在舞池中人挤人他们俩还被挤得贴在对方身上.jpg）  
> 我：这两个人没救了
> 
> -破仑:(完了，我的发胶进眼睛了
> 
> -破仑：（在变成泼酒节时终于把Peril拖了出去并把人按回房间睡觉）  
> （仿佛是毛熊照顾盖比的翻版）
> 
> -破仑:你重死了，明天还会变得难闻死了。
> 
> -破仑让毛熊洗澡惹  
> 还擦身擦头发  
> 破仑：（悲哀地觉得自己服务周到）  
> 破仑：而且我还没睡他
> 
> -毛熊:你为什么不洗
> 
> -毛熊喝断片了各种茫然2333  
> 之前的宿醉梗感觉有了新的脑洞2333
> 
> -毛熊:我都喝了你为什么不喝→我都洗了你为什么不洗
> 
> -2333333好像很符合逻辑  
> 我把这段儿加进去（虽然已经写到了第二天早晨毛熊宿醉头痛）
> 
> -破仑:请不要动我的裤子，衣服也不行(不对)
> 
> -233333  
> 说插入段子就插入段子的我（。）
> 
> -破仑:想必你读书的时候一定没少拉着同学一起去上厕所(？？？？)
> 
> -我脚得不会  
> 读书时感觉毛熊会被欺负de
> 
> -破仑只是想表示你真粘人23333
> 
> -醒来的毛熊:你闭嘴


	5. Chapter 5

学院重建需要点时间，他们的训练时间表也被重新排了一遍，不少格斗训练被安排在了室外临时搭建的帐篷里。短期内也暂时没有外星人入侵，于是猎人学员们分批休假，约会的约会狂欢的狂欢，Gaby一头栽进间谍机甲的研究里，每天忙得看不见人影，还不时把Napoleon和Illya拖去测试新功能。  
尽管双人机甲上他们俩同步率低得科学家都觉得他们没法操控机甲走路，单人机甲上他们俩都毫无问题。间谍机甲单独有个不小的研发室，Waverly还搜刮了一堆不同国籍的学员们，安排他们同时训练单人与双人的默契。  
Napoleon和Illya白天参加双人搭档训练晚上被Gaby按在测试舱调试新机器，反倒比之前更忙了，常常累得一头栽倒在床上。等终于轮到他们的休假时，Napoleon和Illya一起睡过了头，还是Gaby狂敲他们房门最后暴力开门才把他们给弄醒。  
“快点！”Gaby催促，“不然我就在你们脸上泼水。”  
Napoleon和Illya打着哈欠挤在浴室里打理好了自己，被Gaby拖去了测试舱。好在Gaby说今天没什么复杂的操作，他们只需要按指令做点儿动作……Gaby一扭头看到他们挤在测试舱旁边的角落地上打瞌睡，Illya靠坐在测试舱光滑的金属外壳上闭着眼睛，看上去随时会滑下来往前栽倒。Napoleon一手撑着下巴，手肘撑在弯起的膝盖上，也歪歪倒倒快朝另一个方向栽过去了。  
Gaby双手叉腰，满身机油和金属味等了他们十秒钟，两人都没睁开眼皮。她轻推了一把Napoleon的肩膀，直接让Napoleon朝Illya那儿栽倒了——反方向Napoleon就得磕到另一台有尖锐边角的机器。这一撞把他们俩都给撞清醒了点，手忙脚乱地稳住自己和对方。Gaby笑了一会儿，等他们灌了点咖啡意识清楚点后，将他们推进测试舱。  
再怎么困倦，他们在测试舱里还是相当警醒，按照Gaby指令完成一系列人机测试后也不再犯困。Gaby微调着数据，和他们俩聊天：“机械师们有人在打赌。他们觉得你们睡过了。”  
说到打赌Napoleon总有点儿兴趣，“我们没睡。”  
Illya在另一台测试舱里发出了一声抱怨。  
“可能是觉得你们除了干点嘴仗外也没怎样。”Gaby调了一个新的数据，指示他们做一点动作和模拟攻击。“你们可能在脑子里已经把对方揍了几百次，但别人估计会觉得你们相处不错。”  
“在链接里起争执更省事些。”Napoleon承认，“打架还得去医疗处。”  
“我赌你们俩还没睡，你们看着不像睡过的人，肢体语言不对。”Gaby又调了一个更高的数值。“要加入吗？”  
“怎么分账？”Napoleon问，同一时间Illya抱怨：“不。”  
Gaby看了他们做出动作后等着电脑对比出结果。“有几个机械师赌你们在双人机甲模拟舱那次前后睡了，大部分人赌你们在之前间谍战前后睡了，赌你们还没睡的人不多。”  
“我们可以假装。”Napoleon笑着提议。  
“我拒绝。”Illya抗议。  
“听起来报酬不错。”Napoleon转向Illya的测试舱，还戴着头盔的Illya瞪他们俩。“我们可以假装睡过又分了手。”  
“我不干。”Illya抱起手臂，在战甲下还挺有威慑力。  
“俄罗斯现在没以前那么排斥同性关系。”Gaby说，“我知道你们人口不算多，但现在没世纪初那么严苛了。”  
Illya皱着眉，Napoleon听到他思绪里滚过几个不同的念头——双人搭档从没有俄罗斯同性伴侣/Oleg会觉得这不合适/现在在Waverly手下/其他人会怎么看。在上次喝醉后Illya差不多把Napoleon大半划分成了自己人，平时也不刻意屏蔽思绪，Napoleon礼尚往来。听到Illya这些想法后Napoleon也想了想，显然Peril之前所呆的环境相比他要严苛得多，在任何社会文化环境下被重点“关注”都不是个好事。  
Gaby又调了一会儿数据，“Illya？”她安慰他，“你们可以赌一直没睡，确实也有人赌你们没在一起。”  
“就赌这个。”Napoleon说，不打算强迫Illya做他不愿意做的事。“也许赔率会更高。”  
Illya戴着手套的手捂住头盔前端的透明玻璃。  
Gaby对此无所谓，“反正之前的数据表明，从搭档变成一对最多增加两个点的同步率。”她耸肩，“对你们来说变化不大。现在做个翻滚动作。”两人照做，程序哔哔报警表示这会影响机甲的隐形效果，Gaby低咒了一句。“你们真没想过约个会？”她埋头在数据里一点点微调。  
Napoleon看了Illya一眼，Illya警觉地看了回来。

*

“也许可以。”Napoleon在这一整天被Gaby呼来喝去后往宿舍走，拿着一个食堂三明治边走边吃。  
Illya也一样，嚼到一半时听到这句话：“什么？”  
“约会。”Napoleon说，平静地解释。“你和我。”  
Illya停了一会儿，Napoleon有好些天没察觉到那股屏蔽的感觉了，现在Illya重新升起了屏障。  
“怎么了？”Napoleon继续吃，脚步也没停。我知道你对这种事不排斥。  
Illya的沉默延长了很久，直到他们返回房间。Napoleon不用脑内链接都看得出Illya对此十分紧绷。  
“所以问题是——你没想过这种事发生在自己身上，还是没打算近期内找人约会？”Napoleon想了想，提出了看法，把“或许Peril也没想过和一个别国特工约会”推到了脑后，反正轻度屏蔽之下Illya也听不到他的想法。  
Illya已经把三明治吃完了，纸包揉了揉丢进垃圾处理口。“……都有一点。”  
换成Napoleon也有一点，三人行他也得挑一下另外两位的外表。除去Illya是个KGB以外，就外表而言Napoleon没意见，就性爱而言性格也不重要，如果是长期搭档……Napoleon相信自己能解决问题。  
“我打算在假期去几个贼的交易点。”Napoleon说，抛出一点诱饵转移话题。“我知道这不算通常的出行邀请，如果你有别的事的话——”  
Illya这回想了想表示没有，在科学家和医生撤退后他们也不是非得形影不离地捆绑行动，但Illya又问了一句地点。  
“英国。”Napoleon回答。  
Illya又想了一秒钟，“那我回一趟莫斯科。”  
于是就这么定下了，第二天他们例行去Gaby那儿进行测试模拟（尽管Gaby经常会把标准工作时拉长到超过十二小时），顺带跟Gaby请假。  
“哦，”Gaby擦了擦手套上沾到的机械润滑液。“我正打算这两天去一趟罗马，我叔叔Rudi之前在Vinceguerra手下干活，那边的调查收尾得差不多了，我得去签几个字接手我父亲的研究成果。”  
Napoleon和Illya作为最先发现Vinceguerra夫妇搞破坏的间谍机甲二人组，对后续发展知道的不算多。调查被Waverly和美俄两国的组织接手，除去两位反派被抓住以外还牵扯出了一大批手下。  
“你的Rudi叔叔窃取了你父亲的研究？”Napoleon好奇地问。  
Gaby又调了一点儿数据，“不，他负责Vinceguerra手下的管理，听说抓人的时候他正在试验一种新型拷问电椅。”  
Napoleon皱眉：“我对电椅的印象不太好。”  
Illya在同步时看到过Napoleon在之前的特工任务里被捆上电椅的记忆，那回Napoleon一直撑到昏迷也没吐露情报，然而CIA没派人救他，最后还是同期被抓住的另一个摩萨德特工被救出时顺带救了Napoleon。  
“听说他死在自己的电椅上。”Gaby说，“我小时候只见过他几次，没想到这回过去还得签字认领他的遗产。”她想了一下，“如果他有遗产的话，也许是一堆拷问器具，听说找出了很多他的‘收藏’。”  
Napoleon露出了不忍直视的表情。Illya无声叹了口气。  
“你们愿不愿意和我一起在意大利观光？”Gaby看了看他们的假期时间表，“刚好时间有些错开，我猜在当地只要半天就能办完那些事。”  
Napoleon想了一下自己的安排，看向Illya。  
“我没问题。”Illya回答。

*

收拾行装时Napoleon打开了第四只行李箱，六只大行李箱已经打开大半，他对自己吐出一口气：迟早他得在这链接关系里适应下来。  
这和他原本对于自由的判断可不沾边。  
收拾了一只轻便手提箱后，Napoleon躺在床上思考了一番，最终决定随他去。自从链接之后他们俩都没有过什么亲密关系——Peril在这方面的次数少得不需要一只手就能数完，Napoleon则是根本数不过来。显然短期内他也没机会找到一个愿意三人行的对象（Peril大概会在开始前阻止一切），他也有段时间没纾解自己了。  
于是Napoleon稍稍加强了屏蔽来了一发，擦手的时候他降下了屏蔽，Illya马上就从对面传来松了一口气的感觉。  
你让我头疼。Illya传来这句想法。  
Napoleon回了一个好笑的感觉回去。  
我猜你手淫了。Illya这个想法还颇有点无奈：你传来了一阵相当放松的情绪。  
这有助于减轻压力。Napoleon回应。你也可以这么干。  
Illya传来了一个更大声的叹气。  
看来整个过程只要保持屏蔽就不会传递……？Napoleon没从对方那里接收到尴尬。  
Illya回了个翻白眼的反应。医生早就知道了，我们触碰自己时根本不会通感。  
那我找乐子的时候你就能接收点二手情绪了。Napoleon马上想到了更远的方向。  
我不会三人行，你想都别想。Illya抱怨。  
我不会禁欲一辈子。Napoleon反击。  
你有手。  
永别了，姑娘们。Napoleon哀叹。看来我得找一对愿意四人行的双人搭档了。  
没门！Illya给了他一下。  
在脑子里互相打了一会儿后Illya不高兴地松开了（脑子里的）手，把Napoleon的思维朝外推了推。不过Illya思绪里稍微有点迟疑，欲言又止的那种迟疑，在相当轻微的屏蔽之下（程度大概只够隐瞒一两个想法）这还是让Napoleon发觉了。  
你想问什么？Napoleon戳戳那轻得像一层纸的屏蔽。  
Illya犹豫了几秒后，屏蔽撤了下去：……没看过你和男人搭讪。  
Napoleon的确男女皆可，链接之后他也知道俄国人对约会更慎重些——但这也不是他暂时停下了和男人搭讪的理由。  
我不恐同。Illya突然补充了一句，这想法里没有犹豫，紧跟着是一句：只是——这有点奇怪。  
我知道你的意思。Napoleon回答，这也很难用语言解释，没道理他在只能搭讪不能上床的情况下只选了一个性别。  
Illya那边安静了一阵，这种在各自房间里却用思维说话的方式既开放又有隐私感，Napoleon想了一小会儿，找出了一个解释：可能是因为男人之间的搭讪往往直奔主题？  
一股“你没救了”的感受从Illya思绪里传了过来。  
的确如此，男人之间的搭讪在半小时内就能找个房间上床。Napoleon解释。很少有男性愿意单纯聊聊天。  
……现在我懂了。Illya这会儿开始尴尬了，男性与女性接受的教育差异在搭讪中的表现也不一样。  
Napoleon被那份尴尬搞得更想笑了，这反过来又加剧了Illya的尴尬——最终Illya把屏障加固了，完全阻隔了他们的脑内交流。Napoleon忍着头疼在床上笑得翻了半个身，就算完全阻隔屏障，他也能模模糊糊感觉到Illya那边的不自在。  
这可真跟已婚人士那种没有性生活的日子没两样。Napoleon最后在Illya终于能克制住尴尬情绪后，敲了敲屏障递出一句话。  
Illya在脑子里把他过肩摔飞了出去。

*

他们三人搭乘不同的班机抵达各自的目的地。  
Illya看望了母亲。母亲现在生活算得上平静，当然她也听说了猎人学院的事故，并问了他的搭档是个什么样的人。  
“……典型的美国特工。”Illya想了一会儿最后这么说，忍不住摇了摇头。  
母亲观察着他的反应，倒是笑了：“他应该没你说得这么糟糕。”  
“没这链接的情况下就没这么糟。”Illya承认，“链接带来的麻烦比好处多。”  
“你现在能和他在脑子里说话吗？”母亲笑着给他添满了红茶。  
Illya试探着沿着链接戳了戳Napoleon，Napoleon马上回应：怎么了？  
“能。”Illya对母亲解释，“就像一个只能传递情绪，想法和被人触碰的感受，这三种讯号合并的电话连线。”  
母亲问我能不能和你现在交流。Illya在脑子里向Napoleon解释。  
距离不会阻碍通感链接交流。Napoleon回答，链接另一端传来了些许关心。你的母亲还好吗？  
Illya停了停，说实话他没想到Napoleon会传来问候。很好。他回答。  
母亲看着Illya陷入沉默/思考。Napoleon问他需不需要来个视频链接，Illya想了想，看向母亲。母亲抹了抹头发歉意地说今天她可没打扮，还是下次更合适，并要Illya下次把Napoleon带到莫斯科来玩。  
Illya把这反馈告诉Napoleon，Napoleon传来了一个耸肩的感受：没问题，你得告诉我她喜欢什么。  
“感觉像你突然有了个丈夫。”母亲打趣。  
Illya叹了一大口气：“我们不是那种关系。”  
Illya的终端屏幕亮了，Napoleon发了一个文件过来——母亲探头看了一眼：“打开看看？你就这么把他存成了Cowboy，他没嘲笑你算他脾气好。”  
Illya打开文件，是个一看就知道是刚刚录下的视频：Napoleon穿着一身西装在大英博物馆外的台阶上对着镜头挥了挥手。  
“嗨，Kuryakin夫人。”Napoleon笑着做了个自我介绍，还解释说这不算是个正式会面，他只是看到些漂亮风景想分享一下（顺带Illya也没法通感他看到的景象）。视频很短，Napoleon用“希望以后有机会见面”做结尾。Illya不情愿地在脑子里承认这人社交确实可以（并把这个想法对Cowboy屏蔽了），母亲看完视频就乐了，一手朝自己扇了扇风：“Illyusha，你可没告诉我他这么英俊。”  
Illya捂住脸，这下母亲更坚持下次要把Napoleon带来了。母亲还询问了Illya现在的生活细节，在听到他们两人都没再和他人有“深入关系”后有点儿疑惑。  
“你可以试试，”她鼓励道，“从你告诉我的事情来看，Napoleon没那么糟糕，除了他是个资本主义阵营的典型美国人以外。”母亲好笑地说，“如果你们约会失败，我保证再也不问你们俩的关系。总有办法能解决链接通感和与别人交往之间的问题。”

*

Napoleon在约定的酒店大堂等着Gaby和Illya到达。Gaby坐火车，不晚点的话还有半小时就会到这间酒店。Illya坐俄罗斯航空，很可能比Gaby还早到——Napoleon在大堂的咖啡厅沙发上休息，用终端看拍卖行的新消息，中途有不少酒店的客人/服务员绕过来搭讪。虽然不能和其中任何人发生实质关系，调情倒没什么问题。  
女服务员在给Napoleon上了杯香槟后对他笑了，Napoleon回应了几句，服务员注意到了Napoleon身后，她的笑容变成了尴尬，找了个借口离开。Napoleon回头，Illya抱着手臂，脚边还放着行李箱。  
“俄罗斯航空果然如传闻那样经常提前到达。”Napoleon开了个玩笑，“Gaby还得等等。”  
Illya翻眼睛，“干得好，Cowboy。”他提起行李箱去登记入住。“那段视频让我妈妈坚持要我跟你约一次会。”说完这句话他就已经走远了。Napoleon哭笑不得，过了一会儿Illya登记完毕，坐在了Napoleon旁边的沙发里。  
之前那个女服务员带着些许紧张过来为Illya点单，Illya点了咖啡，女服务员离开得飞快。Napoleon装作接着看终端上的消息，暗暗为Illya难得对女士板着脸这一点好笑。Illya也掏出了自己的终端开始看邮件和新闻。在Napoleon脑子里，Illya的屏障竖起，还十分坚固，Napoleon只能察觉到Illya微弱的烦躁感，但对方也算得上有耐心，对约会这件事也没什么厌恶——可能只把这当成不得不完成的任务。  
约会之后如果我们都没什么感觉，这事就可以过去了。Napoleon在链接里敲了敲Illya的屏障。  
没有接吻和上床。Illya这回稍稍松动了一些，抬起视线从终端屏幕上看了Napoleon一眼，还颇有警告的意味：我可不是你那些一夜情对象。  
Napoleon更想笑了：如果这约会只有一次，通常我都会尽可能探索所有的——你知道。  
Illya在链接里给了他一下，KGB能把人打晕的那种“KISS”。没门，我不搞一夜情，这事没商量余地。  
考虑到这可能是你下半生都不得不忍受的链接——Napoleon戳了戳屏障。Illya看起来很想掀翻面前的咖啡桌。  
链接总有办法解决。Illya闷闷不乐地回答。没有接吻，没有任何和性擦边的东西，结束。  
Peril，你把约会变成了出游。Napoleon回应。这可一点乐趣都没有了。  
“嘿。”Gaby拖着一只行李箱进入了酒店休息区，冲他们挥了挥手，示意自己先去放行李。  
“三人约会？”Napoleon在Gaby走向前台登记时说。  
“三人旅行。”Illya纠正，装作对终端上的新闻感兴趣。  
Gaby没一会儿就换了身更轻便的衣服回到了咖啡厅里，和他们聊了聊之前接收Rudi叔叔遗产的事（结果地点离罗马还有点远），询问他们俩打算观光哪些景点。  
“经典旅游线路。”Napoleon收起终端，“最不容易出错。”  
Illya对观光不置可否，Gaby也没意见。三人就此出发，这时节的意大利早已降温，远没有夏日那种阳光与热情，唯一的好处大概是游人较少。Gaby一手挽着他们一只胳膊，游览兼闲聊。  
他们和Gaby聊天的间隙也在链接里聊天。Illya在看到古罗马建筑时还流露出了一点欣赏的情绪，Napoleon不光看风景还看人，一路上不少人朝他们抛媚眼。Illya无视了那些视线，Gaby倒对意大利人热情颇有好感。  
傍晚时他们在一家餐厅里点了餐。等待食物端上来的时候，Gaby好奇地问他们俩：“你们今天还互相屏蔽着对方？我觉得这几天假期你们会跟着放松一点。”  
Napoleon摇了摇头：“一直维持屏蔽会让那种轻微的头疼逐渐加剧。”  
“那你们怎么维持屏蔽？共享每一个想法？还是不定时屏蔽少量的思维？”Gaby问。Illya右手搭在桌上，玩着餐巾一角，思绪里现在颇为平静放松。Napoleon给她解释：“大部分时候我们不算严格的互相屏蔽，生活中那些一闪而过的思维多半是饥饿，无聊，想去洗手间，洗衣服，三餐吃什么——这些普通想法没必要互相隐瞒。时间久了这就像在一个满是客人的咖啡厅，别人都在轻声说话，你很容易就能忽略掉那些谈话内容。”  
“格斗训练时也不会屏蔽对方。”Illya开口，“医生测试后发现我们只能在遇到威胁或者危险时通感，格斗对打时我们还是得靠观察和经验判断攻势。”  
“在机甲上你们还得同步——我想不出你们有什么地方需要维持屏蔽。”Gaby现在有点儿困惑。“通常你们也不会去想那些隐私秘密，那你们为什么还得偶尔屏蔽对方？”  
“我总会想到我那些藏宝地点。”Napoleon笑着指出一个细节。  
“是赃物地点。”Illya平板地补充。“还有你经常和人搭讪，我对你的社交生活没有兴趣。”  
“还有和前上司的谈话。”Gaby又想到了这一点，对这个问题的答案满意了，她看了看接着玩餐巾的Illya和端着杯红酒的Napoleon：“这几天是个好机会，你们可以约会。”  
Illya现在脸上的表情只剩下了无奈。Napoleon忍着笑：“Kuryakin夫人也这么说。”  
Gaby摊手：“我明天就一个人去购物，你们两只爱情鸟儿好好玩。”  
Illya捂住脸，Napoleon的忍笑变得更艰难了。  
“如果你们明晚要干点什么，后天打算推迟观光，发个消息给我就行。”Gaby愉快地宣布。“就这么定了！哦我们的披萨来了！”

*

晚上回到各自的酒店房间后，Illya感觉到链接另一端Napoleon的轻叩。  
干嘛？他回应，一边把酒店淋浴调到合适的水温。  
你对明天的游览有什么建议，Peril？Napoleon这句询问算得上友好。通常我的约会行程是闲逛，吃点零食，聊一些共同爱好，去掉亲吻和性爱后就这些。  
无趣。Illya忍不住评价。我没想法，找个景点消磨时间就行。  
大部分约会都这样。Napoleon回答。关键在于双方得对对方感兴趣。  
我们对对方没有兴趣。  
真的？Napoleon传递了一点儿愉快的情绪过来。  
Illya沉默了几秒钟。如果没有链接可能会有点兴趣……就外表而言你没那么糟糕。他不太情愿地承认。  
我向你保证我的内在也没那么糟糕。Napoleon好笑地反驳。不过……  
Napoleon那边的迟疑让Illya跟着有点疑惑。Illya在淋浴下享受热水，Cowboy那边的犹豫让他跟着慎重了起来。  
怎么了？  
你对姑娘们挺友好。  
Illya皱眉，对女士们绅士些并没什么奇怪，但Napoleon的犹豫让他听出了这句想法里别的意思。  
还有那些双人搭档们——除了那几个找麻烦的家伙。  
所以……？  
Napoleon停了一会儿。我有点期望你明天对我友好些。  
Illya也停了停，短暂回想了一番意外链接后他们俩你来我往在脑子里干架的的过程。他们俩显然在很多方面都有争执，但没什么事是干一架不能解决的，而且比起那几个不时找他麻烦的人来说，Napoleon在同步里知道了他的过去，但从没拿那些事攻击过他。（Illya也没怎么用Napoleon的过去攻击对方，如果他说赃物的时候Napoleon觉得反感，链接会让他知道这一点）  
行。Illya同意了。明天你少调点情。  
Napoleon用一点儿笑意结束了脑内对话。

*

第二天Gaby拎着小包早早消失了，Napoleon换好便装准备出门时，Illya还在酒店房间里卡着，而且还升起了屏障。Napoleon不得不过去敲他的房间门，通过链接问他到底怎么了。  
没什么。Illya略微有点儿尴尬，以前他和姑娘们约会时多少会更注意一下外表，但和一个男人约会……最终他抓起了昨天的那身衣物套上，装作自己什么都没想地拉开了房间门。  
Napoleon换了一身休闲些的三件套（反正从同步里他们已经知道对方喜欢穿什么了）头发也没上发胶，看起来更自然。Illya打量他：“你看起来像是打算跟熟人出去玩。”  
“某方面来说，确实是。”Napoleon示意他们俩之间的关系。“对女性我需要一些性吸引力，Peril，对男性？我只需要在夜店里对某人笑笑就行。”  
“听起来相当一夜情。”Illya说。  
“链接之前我就需要这个。”Napoleon解释。“近几年内我没打算寻找一段长期关系。”  
这么看来我也是个一次性对象。Illya在链接里戳他，两人刚走出酒店踏上观光行程。Napoleon察觉了他稍稍克制的一股愤怒感：Peril？这本来就是个一次性约会。  
Illya连眼神都懒得给他，加快脚步把Napoleon甩在后面。


	6. Chapter 6

等Illya发现他们先从街头小吃（这时节还有点儿浆果配可丽饼）转到广场喷泉，再到“真理之口”的时候……他停下了脚步。“这是罗马假日的路线？”  
“旅游手册上推荐的。”Napoleon回答，看了看周边到处都是的咖啡馆，随意指了一家——意大利人都为咖啡而自豪，两人都点了一杯，还配上了小点心。  
“我觉得这更适合和Gaby一起来。”Illya指出问题所在。  
“三个人可不适合情侣路线。”Napoleon在角落的沙发里坐下，Illya已经发现了咖啡师那“瞧啊这多么可爱的一对儿”眼神了，鉴于他现在就在约会，所以他不客气地瞪了回去。  
咖啡师笑着举手投降，溜回去盯着咖啡的进展。  
“我没感觉到什么心动一刻。”Illya在走了一段路后已经放松下来，但光是一起观光，可没什么特别打动人的地方。  
Napoleon在等着咖啡做好，思绪里一片平静。“好感能通过荷尔蒙或者刻意安排的亲密举动来加快进展，现在这个约会算得上标准流程。”他想了想这么说。  
“我知道约会能拉近距离。”Illya有点沮丧。“我不是很想接受一个被意外绑定的人作为未来伴侣，这感觉更像——你知道，包办婚姻。我也知道这不是我们自己搞出来的问题，但我只想把Vinceguerra夫妇扔进古拉格住到他们老死。”  
Napoleon被逗乐了：“所以这就是你一想到链接我就头痛的原因。”  
Illya叹气。  
“我见过你一次。”Napoleon想了想，分享了一件事。  
Illya看向他，有点儿怀疑——他们同步过所有记忆，大量记忆压缩后不可能所有事情都留下印象。Illya回想了一下，意识到他没在对方回忆里见过自己的脸。  
“柏林。”Napoleon笑着解释，“前几年我在欧洲给CIA收集消息，你那次徒手拽下了一辆车后盖。”  
Illya立刻想起来是哪次了，那是在东柏林的深夜街道上，他给KGB执行任务时这么干过，并成功把那辆车逼停了。“……那天晚上周围没人。”他盯着Napoleon。  
“我就在柏林墙遗址附近。”Napoleon解释，“有个间谍住在那里，我在他的窗边看到了全程。”  
Illya把整件事在脑子里重新推演了一遍过程。“我戴着帽子，路灯和摄像头不可能暴露我的脸。”  
“你和夜间巡警发生冲突的时候。”Napoleon示意Illya的右手。  
我敲手指了？Illya在链接里戳过去。  
没错。Napoleon拿起一块小点心。我见过的所有人里只有你有这个小动作。  
咖啡师把他们的咖啡端到了桌上。Illya端起杯子，意识到咖啡滚烫后又把杯子放回了桌面。  
“在链接后我才发现这个。”Napoleon端着杯子吹凉。“当时我还评价过‘这个人绝对不是人类’，没想到几年之后——后面发生的事情你已经知道了。”  
Illya想了想：“这是那些约会建议里的‘交换对彼此的印象’这一部分。”  
“我不知道你还看约会建议。”Napoleon说，“这是我之前和姑娘们打交道的经验。”  
Illya闭上了嘴。  
“还有和小伙子们打交道的经验。”Napoleon的咖啡凉了一点儿，可以喝了。Illya脑子里过了几个反驳，Napoleon还传了点轻微的头疼感觉过来——他又下意识屏蔽了对方，不过Illya也没想出合适的话反击回去，社交上Napoleon的确强过他——Illya把屏蔽降了下来。  
Napoleon传递了些许被安慰的情绪，Illya不自觉就有点儿尴尬：在脑子里很难……保持警觉。  
我知道。Napoleon理解地回应。所以我在几次尝试后放弃了，特别是当我发现你不会用那些小秘密攻击我的时候。  
Illya这回端起了自己的咖啡，浓郁的现磨香气比猎人学院的咖啡豆好多了，Napoleon那些精心搭配的混合咖啡豆也和意大利的咖啡质量相差无几。我是个KGB，不是个告密者。Illya喝了一口，打开桌上的糖罐加糖进去。  
Napoleon继续享受他的咖啡。  
……等等。Illya又想到一个走向。你是在等我放下戒备？  
Napoleon回了他一个显然如此的表情。  
耐心不错。Illya想翻眼睛，不过他忍住了。一个KGB永远不会在美国人面前放下警戒。  
我没让你全部放下。Napoleon现在满脑子都是被逗乐的情绪。这链接给我的感觉更像是开保险箱，一点点解谜的过程相当令我满足，Peril。  
Illya吞咽着咖啡：所以我满足了你的好奇心？我通过了你苛刻的要求列表？  
Napoleon耸肩：你猜？  
这么思考有点儿过，但他们本来就在链接里这么干，还经常干架，也不算太过逼近对方的社交雷区（Illya的雷区范围相当大，Napoleon的雷区并不明显但也的确存在）  
咖啡喝完后，两人继续观光。Illya心情不佳，Napoleon情绪稳定但也兴致不算高，不过在链接里两人也并没有隐瞒这些许的失落感。Illya在终端上下载了旅游介绍。看着罗马建筑简介，还有其中的艺术风格之类的陈述。Napoleon没看介绍，之前在CIA的时候他到过罗马，还在这里和姑娘们找过几次乐子。这回Napoleon就只是单纯欣赏难得一见的冬季景色，和一旁专注于观光的Illya。  
逛到傍晚时，他们随便找了一家看起来不错的餐厅坐下点餐。Illya在终端上标记了一些当地特色景观发给了母亲的终端，Napoleon全程通过链接都听到了。  
晚餐上桌后他们吃了一会儿，Illya想到另一个链接后导致的问题。“我猜你没打算在这个年纪就安顿下来。”  
“的确没这打算。”Napoleon回答，端着杯甜白葡萄酒，这酒口味清爽，他们俩都很喜欢。“但我已经接受现状。”  
顺带还适应了进去。Illya戳着盘子里的通心粉想，Cowboy很快接受了链接的现实并耐心等着Illya接受现状，他们不是没试过断开链接——科学家和医生们都没能断开，看来这链接得跟着他们一辈子了。  
你早就接受了现实。Napoleon提醒Illya他们现在还没升起屏蔽，他听到了Illya的想法。你只是不喜欢下半生都被绑了个美国人。Napoleon对这一点也挺好笑的：我之前也曾想过，我预期我为安顿下来找的伴侣会是个女人，而不是男的。  
双重打击。Illya面无表情地回了这句。而且几乎每个人都在拿这链接开玩笑。  
那就更让人没兴致了。Napoleon承认。我对这一切也相当提不起劲，但我可以试试。  
别炫耀你的适应性。Illya把最后一点通心粉吃完，Napoleon给他的杯子里重新添了半杯低度数葡萄酒。  
至少这总有成功的可能性。Napoleon也吃完了，餐厅给他们上了甜点冰淇淋，两人都用小勺挖着吃。  
Illya又察觉到了Napoleon思绪里的些许伤感，他曾听到过数次，记得最清楚的大概就是那次他喝高了闹出笑话之后Cowboy一闪而过的情绪。通常他会放任这些短暂的情绪变动过去，忽略它们（他自己也会偶尔陷入困惑或者愤怒什么的），但现在他们算是在“约会”，关心对方是约会的基本礼貌。  
“怎么了？”Napoleon问。  
这有点难开口。Illya想，他总不能直截了当地问出“我觉得你有点儿不开心”，这也太亲密了——又及，他的确想了。  
Napoleon露出了好笑的表情：“现在我知道你平时在屏蔽些什么了。”  
“我不想表现得——”Illya挖了一勺冰淇淋。“‘关心’你的情绪状态，你一向自己能解决这种小问题。”这句话说出来很尴尬，如果是女性之间的友谊，这句话在女性社交圈中是被鼓励的，男性之间不被鼓励，听起来有点基。  
“我理解，俄罗斯文化更推崇硬汉情结，而硬汉就不该关注那些小小的，软弱的情绪。”Napoleon笑着表示他明白。“在美国文化里这也不被鼓励。”  
Illya这回有点不相信：“你们美国到处都有LGBT党。”  
“明面上没有歧视，暗地里仍然存在。”Napoleon回答，在思维里加了一句：走运的是，科学家们没法解析我们在链接里交流了什么。  
你是想说就算表现得不那么硬汉也没人发现？Illya揉了揉鼻梁。  
他们本来就没发现。Napoleon说。除非科学发展到能读出每一条想法。  
Illya无声地叹了口气。  
吃完晚餐后两人开始往酒店走，路上还遇到了两个意大利小混混打劫。  
“交出你们的钱包和手表。”其中一个人拿着枪对他们威胁。  
Napoleon和Illya对视一眼，把两人揍翻在地，还摸走了他们的枪。  
“他们明天早上之前不会醒。”Illya对自己的攻击力度很有信心。  
“如果这是个间谍任务，我们俩就得假装不会格斗了。”Napoleon把枪收了起来，几乎是转眼间就消失在他的修身西装下。Illya假装没有好奇他身上哪儿来那么多藏赃物的口袋……Napoleon从思维里传递过来一个“贼不会暴露秘密”的反馈。  
“敢动我的手表他们就别想看到明天的太阳。”Illya活动过身体后，现在感觉自己状态好多了，他估计等“约会”结束后还能来上一杯庆贺劫后余生。  
“也可能明天是个阴天。”Napoleon接上了玩笑。  
“我们俄罗斯人不这么干。”Illya说，“我们通常把人脸朝下按在雪地里。”  
字面意义上的见不到第二天的太阳。Napoleon被逗乐了：“俄式幽默感？”  
“我不觉得这有那么好笑。”  
“是挺好笑的。”  
Illya翻眼睛。

*

他们回到了酒店，往他们所住房间的楼层走时，Napoleon开口：“这约会比我预想得要好。”  
Illya基本上处于一听到这个词就如临大敌的状态：“什么？”  
“约会本身。”Napoleon想了想，“事实证明你相当绅士，也是个姑娘们会热情扑上来的好人。”  
“有这链接就没门。”Illya回答。“没人喜欢三人行。”  
“Gaby会很失望。”Napoleon拿出终端发消息给她，说明他们的约会并不成功。“既然我们的约会没能擦出火花，那我就会在接下来的生活里继续和人进行短期约会，Peril。”他冲Illya眨眼。“我会做好屏蔽。”  
“随便你。”Illya不高兴地反驳。“如果吵到我睡觉，你就让你头疼一个礼拜。”  
如果Illya没在链接里带上一点儿无法隐藏的愤怒的话，Napoleon就真信了。先走到了Illya的房间门前，Napoleon宣布了自己接下来的计划：“那么晚安，同志，我今晚就去狩猎。”  
“什么？”Illya一脸的“你居然真这么迫不及待”，瞪了Napoleon几秒钟后大概也再次接受了现实。Napoleon回到了自己房间，开始为夜晚做准备，Illya那边开始屏蔽他的思绪，这又带来了新的头痛。  
等Napoleon换好了一身更适合“狩猎”的西装后，他打开门，Illya正靠在门边等着，面无表情地看过来——换了身衣服，还抱着双臂，头发也梳得更整齐。  
Napoleon抬起眉毛。  
“我不会在下半辈子里都禁欲。”Illya宣布。  
“幸好你没系领结。”Napoleon评价。“太严肃了。”  
Illya低头看了看自己的夹克和敞开一颗扣子的衬衫，又瞪了过来。  
“你先请？”Napoleon邀请他走在前面。Illya迈开步子，两人去了酒店自带的酒吧区——晚间还有点儿表演，不少游客会在这里互相认识，还可能互相共度夜晚。  
Napoleon点了酒，Illya只要了杯苏打水。从链接里Illya不怎么高的兴致来看，绝对是临时起意，而且Illya远没有Napoleon准备充分，大概只是想打发时间。  
Napoleon看了一圈，暗暗评估着几个看起来单身又漂亮的女士。Illya那边没刻意保持着强烈的屏蔽感，Napoleon听不到对方的想法，但微弱的情绪变动还是能察觉到——舞台上站了个年轻的女歌手，开始给客人们唱意大利情歌，Illya大部分注意力都转移到了她身上。  
Napoleon接着观察那些客人。这一位金发姑娘看起来有些疲倦，喝着酒还配了些小吃，估计看完表演就会回房休息。这一位红头发姑娘似乎心情不太好，不时在终端上和人互发讯息。这一位……哦，这是位英俊小伙子，有着长到肩膀的卷曲棕发，看起来像个流浪画家，衣着也不差，而且他正在看Napoleon。  
Napoleon看了他两秒，移开眼神看了看周围，又看向他。对方脸上露出了一个微笑，邀请地朝他自己的小桌方向示意。  
于是Napoleon端着酒杯过去了，随意聊了几句，对方露出一个笑容，将手放在了Napoleon小臂上。他正打算提出邀请，突然链接另一端传来一阵尖锐刺痛。  
怎么了？Napoleon问，疼痛消失了，但他开始有种不对劲的感觉，视野所看到的景象也开始出现偏差。  
Illya没回答。  
Napoleon看了看酒吧周围，Illya不在了，从链接他能感应出Illya出了酒吧往房间走，似乎也没碰上什么麻烦。  
这个小伙子颇为遗憾地接受了Napoleon决定离开的事实，还暗示了他的酒店房间号码，Napoleon与他告别，同样往房间走，一路上轻戳链接问Illya怎么回事。  
走开。Illya回答。  
你让我头疼了。  
今晚本来就该双向头疼。  
我今晚的一夜情对象没了。Napoleon叹了口气。你让我的头疼得像被电钻钉过。  
再去找一个。Illya立刻回答。我保证你头疼程度轻一点。  
不是这个问题。Napoleon解释，加快脚步。Peril，你现在呆在房间客厅里，还有别掀你左手边的桌子。  
什么？Illya似乎完全没想到现状：Cowboy？  
开门！Napoleon用力敲了敲Illya的酒店房间门，视野中的不同场景细节让他有点眩晕。  
Illya拉开门，Napoleon一把抓住了Illya的手臂，眼前看到的景象晃了晃终于稳定下来。Illya一边把他往房间里带一边顺手关好门，Napoleon坐在了客厅沙发上，“你欠我一次。”他揉了揉太阳穴吐出一口气。  
“什么？”Illya的屏蔽程度很轻，但他仍然相当困惑，Napoleon稳定思维后把之前的异状传递了过去，Illya吸了一口气：“你通感了。”  
“什么让你有了——”Napoleon松开了三件套的扣子好喘口气，沙发很好地撑住了他之前突如其来的失重与眩晕感。“情绪变化。要知道上一次我们彻底互相通感是有人想揍你，你的本能在反抗。”  
Illya没坐下，在客厅里不大的空间走来走去，手指敲打着裤缝。“没什么。”他烦躁地说，“不是什么大事。”  
Napoleon抬高眉毛，“从我这里的反应可不是个‘小事’。”  
“以前也有过，但没这么……”Illya挥了挥手，“……严重。我是说链接后也有过这种想法，但从没像刚才那样让你通感。我道歉。”  
“你也不知道为什么？”Napoleon问，感觉自己缓过来了。“通感让我有点把握不了平衡，我同时能看到自己的视野，和你所看到的酒店走廊。”当然上一次还有被人揍的触感，但刚才并没有那个触碰之外的肢体接触。  
“那帮科学家也不知道这是怎么运作的。”Illya承认。“我没想到这会突然……”  
这的确是突发状况。Napoleon想了想，“之前的测试证明这只会在危险出现，或者你情绪起伏剧烈的时候——他们还没测试我的情绪底线，不过我想我这边也是一样。你刚刚在想什么？”  
Illya僵住了。“没什么。”他揉搓了一把自己的脸。“反正你现在没事了，回去找你的一夜情对象，现在出去。”  
“我伤心了。”Napoleon哭笑不得，“下次同步时我要好好翻翻你的记忆。”  
Illya瞪他，“我们现在是间谍单人机甲驾驶员。”  
“如果他们造了个间谍双人机甲？”  
Illya忍不住叹气。“行。”他干脆在客厅另一张单人沙发里坐下，手肘撑在膝盖上。“我听到你在评估那些人。”  
之前Illya也提起过这一点，他指出Napoleon对他人的看法充满了评估。“这很方便，”Napoleon解释，“我之前被CIA拴着到处跑的时候，随时得提防有人出卖我。”  
“但现在你是个猎人学员。”Illya指出，“你的警戒心不比我低。”  
“我同时还是个贼。”Napoleon笑了，在沙发里伸展双腿。“这是我的思考模式，Peril，你也在评估他人，只是我的思绪比你更明确些。”  
“我是个KGB。”Illya承认，“有时我也遵循直觉。”  
“我的直觉告诉我你不喜欢我。”Napoleon笑着指出事实。  
“你也一样。”Illya反驳。  
“你在想什么？”Napoleon从背靠沙发转到了上身前倾的姿势，他看向Illya。“什么让你失控了，Peril？”  
Illya瞪他，同时没有回答。  
“我还没见过你失控。”一阵沉默后Illya说。  
“你会的。”Napoleon回答。  
“也没什么。”Illya说这句话的口吻满是厌倦，“在KGB我也有过这种想法，链接让这状况传递到了你那里，这就是全部了。”  
Napoleon的耐心终于有了回报，链接里Illya的屏障减弱下来，混杂的情绪变得清晰可感：厌倦/疲惫/紧绷的神经/Cowboy果然去猎艳了/我就知道这种事不会成功/可能这辈子我都找不到一个伴侣……  
他们平时的链接里无法传递画面声音，只有触感，当那个潜在一夜情对象将手放在Napoleon手臂上时，尽管隔着衣服Illya也察觉到了带着性暗示的触碰——他几乎马上就想把手臂上的那种感觉甩出去，Napoleon的屏蔽并不算严密，他已经预感到了这一晚他们双方的屏蔽可能会达到一个头疼的高峰（他们还得尽量屏蔽性爱感受传到对方那里）。Illya丢下喝了一半的苏打水就往自己的房间走，对方在Napoleon手臂上暗示的揉捏让他浑身不舒服。  
他们俩可都没想到这能造成通感。  
“我现在能控制好这个，最多让我们都头疼一会儿。”Illya揉了揉眉骨。“你可以回酒吧了，干你想干的事。”  
Napoleon看着他，直到Illya困惑又怀疑地看过去：“Cowboy？”  
叹了一大口气，Napoleon也降低了自己通常只能阻隔一些小想法的屏障：现在我确实伤心了，Peril，你竟然觉得我会放任你在这种情况下自己去找乐子。  
“你干过。”Illya更怀疑了。一边喝酒一边看Illya被Gaby灌醉可是个鲜明的回忆与链接反馈。  
“除了愤怒我还在链接里感觉到了一点悲伤。”Napoleon现在有些沮丧。这让Illya不太确定了——他从没看过Napoleon流露出沮丧，Cowboy总是面带微笑，似乎什么情况都能解决。“我猜我没能赢得这些想法的知情权。”  
Illya安静了一会儿，链接现在敞开着，Napoleon那一端的的确确传来的是失落与沮丧，表现在他脸上也只有一点倦怠（不像KGB心理医生对他的评价：情绪都写在脸上）。但仍有一点微弱的希望，Cowboy尚未放弃，只是那点希望正在消褪。  
……我不确定能否得到相近程度的回报。Illya思绪里第一个跳出的是这句话。  
信任通常是相互的。Napoleon想了想。但这种事很难做到完全公平，要么冒险，要么退后。  
“听起来像象棋策略。”Illya忍不住说。  
“事实上是赌博。”Napoleon纠正。从链接里Illya得知希望尚在，现在那更黯淡了一些。  
Illya在想到下一步之前，他的大脑已经比理智更快一步——Napoleon被另一股混杂的情绪冲击：那触碰像性骚扰/怎么总有人看上Cowboy/这个人能轻易被人所爱/KGB那些人说过我长得不错/这个人似乎能看上任何一个人/没人想要我。  
Illya意识到他自己下意识的反应后就试着阻隔这种情绪与想法的泄露，Napoleon眼疾手快马上探过去按住了Illya颤抖的手背。现在他们俩又突然头疼了起来，像被什么东西猛扎头骨，Illya眼前晃了晃，他同时看到了Napoleon和自己惊讶的脸。  
你失控了。Illya在Napoleon的视角看着完全震惊的他自己的脸——他自己看着远比白天憔悴多了。  
通感的时间很短暂，Napoleon眨了眨眼，情绪重新收敛回理智之下，手仍未从Illya手背上移开。  
不是这样。Napoleon在链接里的语调更温和，带着暖意。Illya感觉到对方的情绪沿着链接像水流滑过：很难理解俄罗斯人的想法/悲伤的过去故事/总是对那些还保有理想的类型没辙/如果Peril需要帮助时我会在这里/这个人不喜欢我/一向没什么人愿意和我发展长久关系/如果有人爱我——  
突然Napoleon掐断了情绪在链接中的流动，脸上的表情早已回到平时的面具之下，就算没有屏蔽Illya也能察觉出对方觉得自己泄露了太多。  
“你会怎么样？”Illya追问，直觉让他追问出口。  
Napoleon少见地犹豫了。Illya不自觉地屏住呼吸，他的手仍在轻微颤抖，Napoleon摸了摸他的手背安抚。  
“你说了要么冒险要么退后。”Illya追加一句，他有预感这会是个转折点。Napoleon深深呼吸，一点Illya已经很熟悉的伤感一闪而过。  
“如果有人爱我——”Napoleon说这句话时甚至不太确定，他之前的人生从没真正说出过它。“我会回报我的爱。”说完他又觉得这有点古怪。“……听起来有点俗气。”一点被逗乐的情绪在链接两端来回游荡，Illya翻了眼睛，摇头表示这不算俗套。  
“如果那个人是个虐待狂你怎么办？斯德哥尔摩综合症？”Illya想到的第一个问题是这个，他皱起眉。  
“我还是有点品味的。”Napoleon反驳。  
“从你挑床伴的口味上我看出来了。”Illya又反击回来。  
“一夜情是性交和放松，做爱在英语里被称为做爱是有原因的。”Napoleon好笑地反击回去。在Illya手背上的轻抚颇为安慰，Illya放松了些。我没有不喜欢你，Peril。Napoleon这回的想法也带了点愉悦：而且我认为你长得非常英俊。  
Illya坦然接受了这个：俄罗斯人的美貌在全世界都很有名。  
我知道。Napoleon回应里还有点笑意。  
而且我们的科学技术也相当发达。Illya强调。苏联时期我们犯过错误，在对抗开菊兽时我们已经赶上来了。  
非常优秀的一位俄国同志。Napoleon露出个微笑。我知道有不少人对你感兴趣——在没有链接的情况下，他们还对这链接表达了遗憾。  
我就知道，有链接就和其他人绝缘了。Illya无奈地想。你对我没兴趣。  
Napoleon在他手背上的轻抚转成了握住他的手掌。我不是真的没兴趣。他好笑地在链接里传递了这个想法，Illya也能感觉到他没撒谎。我们都需要时间适应这个链接，一开始就明确表现出兴趣可不太合适。  
你一开始没兴趣。Illya指出事实。  
我对长期伴侣没兴趣，那时大部分时间我们也在互相屏蔽。Napoleon眨眼。现在我有兴趣了。  
“听起来像改变不了事实就去适应它。”Illya想叹气。Napoleon也觉得这很好笑，链接中些微的紧绷与不确定终于放松下来，接着Illya感觉到尴尬涌了上来：“……你没那么糟。”  
“……听上去不像是句夸奖。”Napoleon忍着笑。  
“你们美国人总有这样那样的小毛病，但干活还凑合。”Illya勉强承认了自己没“那么”讨厌Napoleon。“不算太糟。”  
“这就是俄罗斯版本的‘很好’了。”Napoleon听出了潜台词。“如果你对我有兴趣——”  
Illya闭紧嘴，试着别把“没有”条件反射地说出来或者在链接里传递出去，他们在链接里争执已经太习惯了，要忍住本能反应有点困难。  
“——我希望能有个机会试试看。”Napoleon说完了这句话。  
Illya觉得这句话有点不对，想了大概三秒钟才反应过来问题所在：“这话听着像搭讪，比那更进一步。”  
“我可没有更好的话来邀请你加入了。”Napoleon说，如果链接就像一根线的话，他脑子里这边的链接估计已经因为忍着笑而震颤个不停。  
Illya花了点时间才说出了“……我没那么没兴趣。”这句话在他的口音之下更模糊了，“你长得还可以，各种毛病勉强可以忍受——”  
Napoleon捏了捏他的手掌，Illya卡住了，链接飞快地传递了一股小小的试探。  
如果紧绷和警戒有一个峰值量表的话，Illya刚才那一瞬间大概破表了。  
“……行。”Illya很快放松了点，放弃地吐出一口气，朝沙发前端挪了挪。Napoleon抓住机会，在Illya还没坐稳时在他嘴角亲了亲——Illya停了一秒钟：你没说这么快！  
这种事只有紧张过度导致失败，和迅速下手两种区别。Napoleon在链接里回应。起效了吗？  
Illya已经被突然袭击搞得一点也不紧张了，他叹口气：行，来吧。  
于是Napoleon试着跟他交换了一个吻，Illya在短暂的迟疑后给出了回应。接吻本身没什么可说，Napoleon第一时间知道了俄国人还是有点吻技的，嘴唇略微有点干燥，但很柔软。男人之间干点什么的好处在于，只要给予适当的刺激，大部分人都会有所反应，而且严格来说他们并没真的像美苏冷战那样提防对方，这也让下一步更容易。  
之前在各种测试中已经得知他们触碰对方时不会有特别的连通感应，唯一相通的链接实际上更多传递的是思想。Illya在链接里感到了一连串Napoleon对于这事的评估：还不错/犬齿有点尖/我喜欢这个须后水/有一点胡渣。  
Illya把自己的感想传递过去：你的嘴还行/住脑别再评估我了/你自己也有犬齿/你到底要不要继续？  
Napoleon继续，给接吻加上了点抚摸，Illya开始回应，但颇为敷衍——像那种KGB训练教出来的技巧，没什么渴望在里面。当Napoleon想到“床”的时候链接里传来了不赞同，于是Napoleon挪了挪跨坐在Illya大腿上。  
“通常这说明你还没准备好。”Napoleon说，他们的上衣已经脱了大半，裤子也解开了，他退后看了看Illya，Illya脸色发红，嘴唇也是，头发已经被揉乱了，但表情看起来很是不确定。Napoleon从沙发和Illya大腿上下来，拍了拍他的颈侧笑着得出结论：“你没有我这么有兴致。”  
“确实。”Illya苦着脸说。  
“事实证明这也没那么不可行。”Napoleon毫不介意。从链接里Illya知道他以前和姑娘们小伙子们在一起时遭遇过各种各样的尴尬状况，经验让他镇定自如。“我要用你的浴室。”  
“你有你自己的房间。”Illya驳回。  
“我得开始适应有一个长期伴侣的生活了。”Napoleon回答，打开Illya的房间正门走出去，毫不介意自己衣衫不整。

*

躺在酒店大床上，还都只穿着内裤，Illya盯着昏暗中的天花板，Napoleon翻了半个身。  
没预想得那么糟。Illya在链接里想。也没什么特别的‘激情’。  
不是所有伴侣都有一个浪漫的开头。Napoleon倒挺平和。  
我们不是伴侣（Partner）。Illya想。不——别想英语里的双关。  
Napoleon只传来了一句以后有的是时间适应并缓解这种没有性爱的生活后，就打了个哈欠，思绪里各种意识也模糊起来。Illya盯着天花板盯了一会儿，等着在被子下面把手脚捂暖。Napoleon很快睡着了，只有Illya还清醒着，链接也终于安静下来，只剩他一个人的想法还在活跃。床垫另一半因对方的体重下陷，还有足够大的被子让Napoleon身上的暖度也隔得不远。Illya渐渐放松，睡意到来得很晚，在翻了几次身后，被子被他卷得有点多，睡着的Napoleon大概是觉得冷，开始把被子往回拽。Illya好不容易酝酿起了一点睡意差点被这抢被子的本能反应给搞没了，他就抓住被子往自己这边拉，等被子发出了可疑的撕裂声时Illya松手了，旁边Napoleon根本没醒，直接把更多被子都给卷到了他那边。  
显然以后的生活不会顺利。Illya已经懒得再嘲讽未来了，不少被子都被卷走，他不得不往床中间蹭蹭，好把被子尽可能地盖在自己超出标准身高的身体上。  
Napoleon的呼吸还是睡眠中的频率，可能是感觉到人体暖源的靠近，顺手就摸到了Illya身上。可能睡意降低了Illya对他靠近的戒心，被摸了两下Illya也没怎么想打开那只温暖的手，就随他去了。过了一会儿Napoleon整个人都摸了过来，舒舒服服地手脚并用搭在Illya身上——Illya已经无话可说，暗暗记下明天早上他要好好嘲讽一下对方。  
好处是被子被带过来了一些，现在没那么冷了，Napoleon也很温暖。坏处是Cowboy还挺重，Illya试图推开他的手臂，但又会没法保留被子，最后不得不妥协让Napoleon继续贴着他睡。  
……至少他睡着了。而且第二天他还是被Napoleon弄醒的。  
“Peril.”Napoleon推着Illya的胳膊，从温暖舒适的睡眠中被弄醒让Illya相当不适，而且好像有好几只手在推他。“Peril！Kuryakin——你再不醒我就把你父亲的表拆了。”  
Illya马上惊醒了，然后发现他因为之前不愿清醒的睡意下意识地蜷了起来——自我保护类型的睡姿，顺带还收紧了手脚，于是Napoleon整个被他困在了手臂里，鉴于他的手劲还有点难以挣脱。  
除了睡得头发一团乱外，Napoleon早上醒来看起来还挺好看的。Illya想完就知道自己的脑子根本没彻底醒来，因为这想法直接顺着链接被Napoleon接收到了。Napoleon还有点惊讶，不过马上就传回一阵脑子里的大笑。  
哦我为了清晨起来也看得过去做了不少努力。Napoleon一边从Illya胳膊里把自己救出去一边脑过来，翻身平躺喘一口气，但还在Illya的手脚伸展范围内。Illya现在还没完全彻底清醒过来，各项警戒线都没在白天的水准，他侧躺在Napoleon旁边，手臂还搭在Cowboy胸腹上，下面的肌肉随着Napoleon呼吸起伏，Illya随手摸了摸，触感很棒，Napoleon那端的链接亮起了一点小警告。  
很久没和人睡到天亮。Napoleon这么想，看他一眼，Illya还没想明白他完全无辜的“随便触碰”怎么就变成了“每个男人清晨都有这麻烦”，Napoleon就又传来一句：如果你不介意，我就去浴室自己解决。  
于是那种感觉又来了，Illya下意识地反感这种略带拒绝的态度——Napoleon已经表现出了耐心与兴趣，Illya基于KGB经历和自身警惕没那么快放下戒心。此时Napoleon退了一步，就礼貌和自尊上都很合适，也并不会尴尬，但这种情形下Illya下意识地就是觉得……有些不对。  
Napoleon当然从链接里接收到了Illya混杂的情绪，他停了停，Illya的手还张开着平放在他的腹上，一夜睡眠已经让那只手变得温暖，双方都僵持了几秒钟后……Illya的手非常明确地，坚决地往下滑去。  
这倒是我期待的早晨。Napoleon在Illya把手伸进他内裤里时向链接传递了自己的第一感受。  
Illya根据链接很快找到了合适的力度和频率，Napoleon也把手伸向了他的内裤……  
客房正门那边响起了猛烈的敲门声，三下之后就听到了门咔哒一响。“Illya你有没有看到Solo——哦。”Gaby已经闯进了卧室，他们根本就没关卧室门。  
Illya手忙脚乱地检查有没有暴露什么她不该看到的地方（没有），Napoleon看了看周围：“我没带终端过来。”  
“你们俩昨天发了消息说没成功！”Gaby双手叉腰，“我本来今天打算拖你们陪我买点衣服！”  
“事实上，昨天的约会的确不成功。”Napoleon已经撑坐了起来，“严格来说直到今天早上才——”  
“我不想知道细节。”Gaby迅速打算Napoleon的解释，“我觉得你们可能需要点特别的刺激才能凑成一对，别说，我不想知道。”  
Napoleon耸肩。Illya看向她手里的电子房卡：“你怎么进来的？”  
“我设计了大部分你们俩的间谍机甲，黑一个酒店房卡？开玩笑。”Gaby翻眼睛，“你们俩好了没，到底要不要增加那一个同步点？”  
“我觉得我们已经增加了。”Napoleon慢悠悠地说，“请给我五分钟穿上衣服。”  
Gaby不情愿地退出到客厅，关上卧室门之前她看了看他们俩：“你们知道KGB和CIA不在乎你们有没有睡，是吧？”  
“我知道。”Illya承认，Napoleon只挑了挑眉。  
“那就没什么顾忌了。”Gaby挥了挥手，“等会儿陪我买衣服，还有我这就给那些双人搭档们发消息，等着他们给你们开庆祝派对吧。”  
“这件事最好得等——”Napoleon的后半句话被用力关上的卧室门打断了。  
“我们没睡。”Illya揉了揉脸。  
“是‘还没’。”Napoleon已经在脑子里过滤那些双人搭档们的性格喜好了，Illya在链接这边全都听得到。“肯定有各种恶作剧等着我们。”  
“我恨这链接。”Illya呻吟出声。

END


End file.
